


安达&黑泽的短篇

by hegarou



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, 现更新到05, 短篇6则
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegarou/pseuds/hegarou
Summary: 从2020.12.03开始一边追剧，一边陆续写的短篇文章，前后有在豆瓣，lofter贴过，但是审核太折磨人，还被屏蔽了05.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 安达清/黑泽优一
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. 安达的烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 从2020.12.03开始一边追剧，一边陆续写的短篇文章，前后有在豆瓣，lofter贴过，但是审核太折磨人，还被屏蔽了05.

01.安达的烦恼 

安达最近很苦恼，尤其是这两天，情况越发的不妙了，就像一只脚跌进蜂浆的蜜蜂，甜甜蜜蜜的，可是....现在都快没到翅膀了.... 

就拿两天前的早上来说，因为不知是第几次脖子上贴着浅色贴布，而被大家问候，  
“怎么了，安达，又受伤了？”  
“安达前辈怎么这么不小心”  
以及不经意间总能撞见的藤崎小姐的不带掩饰的笑意。  
可祸首这个时候就自顾着在一边低着头，手半掩嘴角，躲避着自己责备目光的双眼不知在看向哪里，真的是十分伤脑筋。 

但自己也不能以此为由就……就……  
在上班路上的安达无法再继续想下去而红透了整张脸..........  
就是一周前他们第一次在一起了，安达没有意识到自己光是卡到这几个词，就已经和煮透的螃蟹没有两差，自然也不知道旁边的大叔几次想要问“要不要紧？”，却被他突然抱紧书包—攥紧在胸口—之后用拳去摩擦自己脸的组合动作给数次打断，就那么沉浸在无法自拔的甜蜜纠结里。 

本来是想要搜寻对策的，却每每会被第一次阻断思考，只要当时的画面刚浮现出一个单镜头，他就已经超负荷了。电车到站，他机械的凭感觉下站走了出去，双手扶着包带，低头看着路，直挺挺的，当然他也不知道，一直担心这位年轻人的大叔跟随他出了站，直到看见他像个机器样的僵直却也能好好的避开行人和障碍，虽然甚至好像能看见头顶蒸出的热气似的，也算松了口气，脸那么红身体好像非常不舒服啊，然后转身往车站的方向回去了。 

上午还算风平浪静的过去了，两位女同事依然在不加掩饰的表达着就算知道黑泽已经明显的恋爱中状态，也依然想每天看到那张脸，看着他旁若无人的幸福表情，让自己觉得好开心，之前只能有点距离的看着，现在就觉得可以把他抱在怀里揉揉他的头发，另一人接话说着，是不是就像母爱迸发，两个人对！对！的附和着然后打打闹闹，笑得前仰后合。 

到了吃饭的时间，安达也起身准备去餐厅，还在疑惑着昨天晚上那件事之后，黑泽居然连一条line也没发，就被六角用5倍的日常音量叫住了 

“安达前辈！！要去吃午饭？差点就被我忘记了，好险，要是忘了，会被黑泽前辈带着笑脸责备的，最近他就算生气也喜气洋洋的，虽然之前，前辈他就算是训诫也会很温和，但是被喜气洋洋的责备很伤脑筋啊，非常可怕！” 

安达就听着六角碎碎念，又迅速折回座位去拿些什么，

“等一下哦....这里，找到了！”又小步跑过来，把手里的东西递给安达， 

“任务完成！” 

“黑泽前辈今天一大早就在门前拦住我，说一定要正好在这个时间交给前辈你，请拿好！”无比郑重的样子。 

“谢啦”

安达接过这个可疑的包裹，大小适中，重量均匀，用一看就是黑泽风的袋子装着，看似低调的样子，可是绝对不便宜的颜色和样式。他还没来得及瞄一眼到底是什么，就被六角打断了， 

“哦，黑泽前辈是说昨天安达前辈你帮了大忙，为表示感谢，才一定要在出差前赶到这里，想交给前辈你的 ” 

“安达前辈走吧，我们一起出去。” 安达换单手拎着和六角去往餐厅的方向。 

路上依旧在喋喋不休的六角让他几乎没什么机会插话 

“哦，今天没有办法和前辈一起吃午饭呢，好可惜，” 

“最近一到中午我就找不到前辈你，黑泽前辈也是立即就消失了，好不容易今天有这个机会的．．．．．．．但是，” 六角一副十分兴奋开心的表情，顿了一下， 

“黑泽前辈拜托了我一件十分重要的事情呢，好像是一家特别有名的店面，叫什么名字...” 六角好像稍微想了一下就放弃了， 

“反正就是什么限时特供来的，拜托我去买，可能是要送什么人吧，＂ 

“应该是特别重要，前辈居然还给我预定了附近的特级便当，超划算的感觉~~” 

安达还没来得及把心里的问号打出来，因为实在是太可疑…..六角就冲出去了，边跑还回过头喊“前辈！下次一定要一起吃饭啊！” 

就忙着专注于任务去了，这下也正有机会看下手里的东西，一探究竟。 

来到餐厅，安达找了个略靠里边的座位。坐下后，迫不及待又小心翼翼打开袋子。 

里面是和外袋一样风格一致的布料包裹，略微偏暗的颜色，底中透着一种沉静的蓝，比一般的靛蓝色要暗一些，隐约带着些光泽，是用看也知道的—“触感会华丽的比外表更令人感知深刻”的黑泽式包装。  
安达小心又有些不舍的解开那个他绝对无法还原的绑结，四角展开后，眼前是一个看起来稍显朴素，但是一定也非常贵的木制便当盒。 

安达现在内心肯定着自己这个想法，无意识的点了下头，然后小心将那块方正漂亮的裹布折起收好，短暂的将双手放在腿上。少顷后微微抿了抿嘴，用双手轻轻的打开了便当的盖子—海苔，饭卷，玉子烧，虾仁，以及用漂亮的装饰隔开的亮晶晶的橙色鱼子，还有三只章鱼香肠～ ，章鱼的眼睛位置嵌着两粒黑芝麻，饭卷的切面是粉红色的心形状。 

他是用什么做出来的这部分的呢？ 

想着这个，安达又轻轻的抿了下唇，并完全没有注意到自己的表情，就沉浸在眼前的世界中。  
当然他也不可能注意到的是，不远处，早已调整好了座位，与同伴用餐中的，时不时飘来的藤崎小姐隐秘而深意的视线。 

让他察觉到自己呆呆的捧着便当木盒的是胃部因饥饿而传来的咕噜声，安达又自顾自的红了下脸，然后拿起精致的餐具，用超小的声音对着便当说：“我开动了~”， 

几乎是每吃一口都要开心满足的鼓动起来，为什么会这么好吃呢，他想着，明明是这么简单的食物，黑泽到底是怎么做到的呢。当然对黑泽来说一定不难，完美的黑泽一定是不熟悉的事情也能一下就掌握要领抓住重心的，他一向如此～～ 

就在早上，对于安达来说想到黑泽两个字就一定会让他超负荷运转，现在关于黑泽的即时联想，暂时被“完美便当”压了一头，毕竟填饱肚子对于今天的他尤其重要，而且他一直觉得自己是一个适应能力超强的人。 

可是这份短暂的满足闲适在5秒后被一声由弱渐强，再从强回弱的极有韵律的“~~诶！！~~~”给打破了。是隔了一桌距离的藤崎小姐和她的两位同伴就餐中，安达抬眼望了下，就继续吃，可是接下来的对话就像循着轨迹似的，悠悠的飘进他的耳朵里，  
“诶～!真的吗，看不出来那方面那么差劲的....嘛～，虽然震惊，但是这种的话怎么样也out 了嘛，好意外，因为你男友，看起来，长了一副超级可以的脸”  
“还超级可以咧………＂ 

这绝不是安达要偷听，也绝不是她们声音大，而是最近……..他总是会对某些词汇过度反应，所以会听得格外清楚............  
是的，这时候，趁着两位同伴你来我往，调笑打闹的间隙，在这一周里，令他十分害怕的藤崎小姐又投来了带些关切，带些笑意.......又带着些神秘的目光。  
安达几乎是瞬间就弹开了交汇的视线，微微点头示意了下，快速吃完仅剩的饭，小心收拾好便慌乱的逃离了餐厅，只是他不知自己的脸刚才又红成了螃蟹。 

啊啊啊～～～～，一定要拼命想办法解决才行。  
对，还有些时间，一定可以的。  
怀着这样的决心，安达用平时几倍的专注完成了今天剩下的工作，一到时间就迅速收拾完毕，转身对上前辈如同说着＂你好可疑哦～就这么急着去约会～＂的调侃目光，说了一声＂辛苦了＂就用最快的速度奔赴目的地。 

路上他也跑了一些距离后，有些气喘，眼前终于看到了目标，安达停下来双手屈扶着膝盖，稍微平稳后起身站直，小小的深呼了一口气，走了进去。他挑了最靠角落的隔间，关上门，挂好背包，郑重其事的坐在马桶上。 

对！这里是离车站最近的一处公园的卫生间，平时人就非常少。他看了眼手表，还有30分钟，他慢慢放松下来。 

要说安达到底在烦恼些什么，已经到了这么这么郑重其事需要下决心的地步..  
就，就是一周之前他们第一次在一起了。 

现在想起当时的每一个情景，都依然能让他害羞的不行，虽然是自己的第一次，虽，虽然之前是真的对这方面没有什么想法和任何的想像，虽然自己也是已经步入30代……..  
可是...可是.......他就是没有办法让自己坦率的享受愉悦....... 虽然黑泽真的好温柔，虽然真好舒服........... 但是在能坦率的将这些传达出来之前，自己就只能自顾的害羞到大脑无法运转！ 

很多人都说，初次的体验会很难忘，但无论是kiss 还是这方面，第一次的事情都没有给他留下什么冲击性的不可磨灭印象.......  
因为.........这一周的时间里，每一次，都只会比上一次更令人害羞，让他更加体会到恋人的美好.........和那个的.........愉..愉悦....... 

安达把脸埋进双手里，用没人能听见的音量说着，要怎么办才好嘛～ 

他几乎不敢再回想，这一周自己是怎么度过的了。黑泽几乎每天都在他家，两人在地上铺着双人的被铺，明明能感受到他的强烈和渴望，可是每次，几乎都只是顺其自然的发生了，为什么每时每刻的气氛都是那么的恰到好处的啊，喂！ ..........进行时中的黑泽，强大，有力，而温柔，安达觉得自己会融化掉，在像镜头慢放似地每分每秒里，甜蜜，愉悦和无比的幸福，将他身心都填的满满的，更多更多。然后心里就有个声音对他说，不会满溢出来，这全部的交融，温存，和爱意，对他来说没有满的一天，并逐渐变成对方的全部............... 

可是，这也不是重点，其实.........事情就发生在昨天晚上。 

黑泽因为手头有事暂时没完成，安达甚至都没有去探究六角为什么不在，就自然而然的成为了帮手。  
会议室里只有他们两个人，单独面对黑泽，虽然令安达很害羞，但这么些天如此多的种种下来，他也能做到顺其自然的，害羞了。 

安达发现黑泽停下来在看他，就微微低着头抬眼去瞄黑泽，并轻声责怪着：

“不要停下来，我们还要去赶电车呢，” 

“嗯，已经完成了，安达那边呢？” 

“还有5枚....”  
黑泽在他一张张整理好的短暂间隙慢慢走了过来,完成后顺手接过安达手里的部分整合到一起，并利落的收整好。

安达看着黑泽的每一个动作，仔仔细细的，非常专注的样子， 

“干嘛盯的这么认真，我会不好意思的” 

听到了黑泽的打趣，安达稍微垂下了一点头，轻轻的抿嘴笑了起来。 

黑泽转过身，来到离安达非常近的距离。因为安达还在座位里，双手交叠着搭在桌上，眼前的黑泽看起来比平时更加高大。西装下的眼前人，修挺，帅气。 

安达抬头看着黑泽的脸， 

“呐，怎么办呢，” 

黑泽顿了一下，便转换了姿势，弯下腰，右臂搭着桌子，左手拄在前侧，托着下巴，直直的看着安达， 

“我明天一早要去大阪出差，是很急的事项，我........... ”

后面的话，安达没有听清，眼前雾蒙蒙的。 

那时，就像时间正在慢慢静止一样，安达能看到细细的微尘泛出的光，从黑泽身后，轮廓边缘，萤萤点点的，像很小的星星......安达就睁大了双眼，看着靠得很近的这张脸。往常最近的时候都没有办法细细的冷静看清楚－像这样描绘着额头，浓眉，十分漂亮有神的双眼和漆黑的瞳孔，有棱有角的好看的鼻子，和，转折恰好，略带弧度的唇线............  
没有任何征兆的，安达吻了上去......... 

大约一秒的回神后，就立即从座位上弹了起来。 

黑泽像被施了咒，呆在原地一动不动。  
安达几乎是用他人生至此最快的速度逃离了现场。 

黑泽并没有追出来。 

不一会安达收到了line 的消息  
“今天我得回家去准备行李，明天一早便出发了.....” 

这条文字后，又发来一条  
“好好到家了要告诉我哦......” 

安达翻了几页，找到一个兔子的表情回了过去，呆呆红透了脸，垂着耳朵点点头....... 

之后到了现在，除了中午的“黑泽便当”，其他一条消息也没有了。 

自从第一次后，他也消失了读心的神奇能力，在对这份感情做出郑重认真的回应之后，他也一天比一天更有勇气，不光是从黑泽的爱意中得到的力量，安达觉的自己也能够把所有的感受一一回应，渐渐的，成为黑泽的力量，因为安达觉得，自己越来越喜欢这个人了。 

昨天的事情，绝不是他在逃避什么，一切也实在是发生的太突然，自己完全是脑子一片空白，就那么做了....... 

要说原因，倒也不是毫无来由，他只是想触碰黑泽，想离他更近，想亲吻他，想.......... 

就算只是在自己的脑海里浮现这些词汇，安达又不住的开始害羞了。 

一会能将自己的这部分想法准确的传达给黑泽吗？ 

安达有点担心起来了...... 

他看了眼手表，到时间了！ 

安达用双手轻拍了拍脸，小声对自己说＂要振作！＂ 

他会努力将自己的心意传达出去的，嗯！ 

然后拿出手机给黑泽发了信息＂到了吗？我在广场前等你＂ 

消息刚送出不久，就收到了回复，是黑泽常用的表情，棕色的小熊死命抱着兔子不撒手，兔子的脸被揉的变了形，周围不停的冒出一些红心， 

接下来是一个＂嗯＂跟着三个！！！ 

安达看着回复，笑得十分开心。 

起身走出隔间，背起包就向广场的方向跑过去。 

此时还在盯着手机屏幕的黑泽，只觉得春鸟环绕，在围着他唱歌，幸福的不行。

可是，此时，这位一身清爽利落，脸上幸福满溢的帅气商务精英，根本不知道，三分25秒之后，他会经历什么。  
~to be continued~ 2020.12.3


	2. 黑泽的烦恼

**02.** **黑泽的烦恼**

黑泽之前是一个少有情绪起伏的人，因为上天貌似一直很眷顾他；不错的外貌，还算优秀的头脑，和几乎顺遂的人生轨迹....。被说到的最多的一句话便是：“你这个幸运的家伙，不懂人间疾苦！”，他甚至被评价为“张开手就能得到全世界的现充。”

如果反驳说，自己也是有那么认真，那么努力的，不知会得到什么样的回应....,所以，黑泽也只是一如既往的在聚光灯下完美着，连笑容都保持着恰好的弧度。可一直有什么东西在阴影里，看不清轮廓。就缩在那，偶尔眨眨眼，像在等什么人来。

他也曾以为眼前展开的一切，已经就是世界的全部了，喜悦，悲伤，渴望，辗转不安..这些词汇还只是在脑海里，模糊的没有具体形状；或者说，本来就是他自忧自扰，也贪心不知满足。想被理解，想被看见，想听到从某个方向传来回应.....可是周围和天空都是清晰的,早上是浅青，夜晚是靛蓝，不会有未散的薄雾，也不会有他循声望去，能牢牢抓住的手。

可是就这么毫无预兆的出现了。

意外的与安达走近，被他拯救，喜欢上他;在一旁注视着所有，看着他就算不被看到，不被理解，也还能在自己的世界里，可爱，认真，善良，勇敢，温柔.黑泽觉得，所有美好的词汇，都能用来形容安达。

之后，一切在短时间内，紧急转折，迎来黑泽从未想过的发展；与安达拉近距离，和安达变得要好；自己逐渐无法抑制的强烈情感，不顾一切的冲上前去...然后像奇迹似的，得到了回应，与安达成为恋人.....黑泽开始相信了，自己真的是一个幸运的家伙，他真的张开双手，就得到了全世界。

开始交往后的每一天都像是纪念日，黑泽觉得自己幸福的像完美故事中的主角；安达的热诚，善良，美好；安达的内向，安静，羞涩.所有的哭笑欢闹，内里真实，他全都能看到，在黑泽眼前，触手可及。

那是安达真正接受了黑泽的那天晚上，他用双眼描绘着目及的一切；动情眉梢的转角，和鼓动在鲜红脉络中低伏许久的渴望；稍微濡湿有些晶莹的眼廓，和细细抚摸着将能得偿所愿的微微颤抖的手；早已红透的脸、从微张的唇中呼出的气息，以及，正拥抱着所有，强烈、汹涌，在难耐中坚持的克制；焦急，灼热，和身心都满溢的爱与小心翼翼，共同交织缠绕着在微暗的灯光下，漫延。黑泽将安达的手拿起，放在自己心脏的位置，安达的脸上满是轻柔甜蜜的笑意。

入夜之后，安达睡得很沉，能听到他细微均匀的鼻息。黑泽睡不着，或者说这样难得的时刻，他不舍得。因为刚才的手忙脚乱，他就在地板上整理的床铺，怕安达会不舒服，黑泽又小心查看了枕头的位置，但安达依然睡得很沉稳。黑泽轻轻的笑着，将安达的手臂裹回被子里。

眼前突然亮了起来，周围都被染上了一层青银色的光芒，黑泽抬眼发现，是月光照了进来，从前方未遮严的窗帘的间隙。周围非常安静，隐隐约约空旷远处的犬吠，月光在云层间的流动，还有照在安达脸上，投射出淡淡的青影。黑泽侧着身体，单手弯曲着，将手枕在上面，离得很近很近，看着安达的睡脸。

他闭上眼，轻轻闻了闻，热热的，可又有些清新好闻的味道。是一种让手掌心的深青色脉络微微伸展的味道，静谧，温和，压制下月光中微风拂顺的草丛中低伏着的冲动和沸腾。

黑泽伸手轻轻的摸着安达的脸，小心翼翼的怕弄醒他，可是也舍不得让手离开。现在，眼前的安达就像一个沉睡的天使，像所有幸福魔法的结合。说到魔法，之前安达有坦白过他的神奇能力；连神奇的力量都会出现，帮助他走到安达身边，黑泽再次的感叹，自己真的是幸运到无可救药。

黑泽终于停下来，不舍的收回了手，然后维持姿势，撑起上身，更凑近了过去。黑泽看了一会还是忍不住吻了上去，但是动作很轻，很轻。从额头到眉心，到紧闭的双眼，翘挺的鼻子，微红还有些汗湿的脸。最后他在嘴唇上轻轻点了一下，恢复到枕着手臂的姿势。黑泽又轻轻的笑了起来，这家伙睡得真沉，这样都没醒。然后就继续盯着，不知盯了多久，终于睡着了。

黑泽之后的一周里，天天如此，每天都想粘在安达身边，触碰他，亲吻他，拥抱他，离他更近。然后每天晚上都是一直盯着，直到睡着。照片已经不执著了，反正他每天都能看到，黑泽已经有信心，他已经将那个画面刻到了脑子里，随时可以沉浸在回味中。

曾经有什么人说过，幸福的过点，会让人害怕。而尤其像黑泽这样，一直完美着，自信着的人，一旦遇到，平日里优秀的头脑、自信啊冷静啊什么的，就直接宕机了；黑泽认为自己过于幸运了，让他缺乏实感；他担心被讨厌，担心安达委屈自己，担心有一天他的幸运用光，担心很多很多事情。他甚至有担心过这柔情甜蜜的一周，是不是幸福的只有自己，他担心会不会自己的做的不够好，会不会安达没有觉得舒服和愉悦；毕竟这是自己和同性的第一次，事事追求完美的黑泽，甚至有提前去准备，去调查，可笑的像个中学生，坐在电脑前一脸严肃的检索着相关词汇。其实黑泽不知道的事情是，还有个人说过，恋爱，会使人变得愚蠢。

然后这天黑泽中午的时候，从上司那里接到晴天霹雳的消息，要他紧急出差。毕竟是精英的头脑和控制力，一边在内心哀嚎，一边就从容镇定地计划周详：支走六角—向安达求助—下班后会议室的甜蜜二人时光—把安达拉到自己家。这样什么问题都解决了，他顺便还能安排好明天安达的早饭和午饭。黑泽暂时收起了心中的得意和雀跃，行动起来。

但这次黑泽大意了，忽略了一个重要的变量。根本不算工作的求助完成后，黑泽顺势走的离安达近了点，把上半身杵在桌子上，用隐含撒娇的口吻说着自己要出差了，会有一天见不到安达，要不今天一起来我家，姐姐最近没有再发难，自己换了超级舒服柔软的床单，明早的早饭....等等等。其实他并不知道发生了什么，自己也在短时间没缓过神来，就呆在原地。等安达已经迅速逃走后，他才反应过来，在一个没有相关气氛，没有相关情景，和正在黑泽滔滔不绝的说话的间隙，安达突然吻了他。黑泽没有追出去，不光是安达已经像一只羞红的兔子样不见踪影，也是现在自己已经宕机超负荷，呆呆的站在原地用手摸着安达轻吻过的嘴唇。只是他常年保持的一丝冷静在这慌乱之中挣扎出来，让他给安达发了条line消息，嘱咐他好好回家并告知消息等。

黑泽从没想过，两个人的关系已到这一地步了，他居然像纯情少年似的，因为安达一个吻，就动摇成这个样子，那天晚上，黑泽边提醒自己要早睡出差，边控制不住的脑中浮现出那一幕，然后只能用手捂住脸，从床的左边，滚动到右边。然后，他失眠了。

第二天早上无比慌乱的，依然挤出时间做了简单的便当，做了草草了事但维持得体的包裹。毕竟是精英的头脑和控制力，虽然前一晚失了眠，早上也慌乱的不行，可是出门的前一刻不仅争取到了还算有余的时间，一边在因为昨晚的事情依然动摇不止，一边迅速做好了计划的调整：赶到公司—抓住六角—避免他搅事做好中午支开他的准备—顺便请六角去替他赶上预备送给安达的限定品—然后乘出租车到电车站出发。黑泽此刻可算是找回了一丝镇定从容。

出差的任务完成后，黑泽坐在回程的电车上，终于有余力整理一下昨天的事情。虽然不想承认，但是他的确是就只因为轻轻的一吻，害羞到动摇至此，他想努力的寻找些什么线索，但是，一旦遇到安达的事情，他依然会变得如此的不像自己，没了从容不迫，绰绰有余。只是迷迷糊糊的隐隐约约有一个声音在心底悄然升起。黑泽看向车窗外，用手掩饰着自己此刻的表情和躁动的嘴角。

在走到出口的前一刻，黑泽收到了安达发来的line消息，安达一声不响的就跑过来接他了！黑泽只顾着发出和手机消息同频同步的嗯！！！，然后仿佛又在耳边听到了美妙的歌声。此刻他的从容自持，镇定不迫和思考着的头脑，一起下班回了家。黑泽完全忘记了刚才自己还在试图整理心情，寻找线索这回事。他脚步轻快欢愉，在周围结束一天疲劳工作的人群中，显得过于欢快，欢快得令人生厌。

虽然就在很近的位置，黑泽还是很着急的跑了过去，站定后，稍微平稳了下，便朝着安达会来的方向，双手提着包，垂在身体前侧，找寻熟悉的身形。这个人不想错过安达来接他，朝他跑过来的样子。

一会儿，在不远处，向这个方向气喘吁吁跑过来的安达，发现了黑泽，没等安达继续前进，黑泽就往那个方向，先一步跑过去了。来到安达面前，黑泽暂时抑制住自己躁动的双手，看着安达，就绽开了笑脸：“干嘛这么着急，你跑得脸上都是汗。”然后伸手帮安达理顺头发。看着因为跑动而被风卷起前发，露出的额头，黑泽觉得自己的胸口暖暖的。

安达站在原地，等黑泽替他整理好头发，然后一脸认真的说：“我有非常重要的话想告诉黑泽你。”然后神色中又闪现一丝羞涩和躲避，就先一步，带着黑泽朝广场中央的位置走去。

他们到了一处中心区域，在围着圆形水池的周边，散布着均匀的几处长椅和背后灌木矮树与挺拔高枝的植物组合。今天晚上的月亮也很美，倒映在水面的月影和周围的景色交织，有一种安静的庄重感。安达像有什么计划似的，将黑泽拉到长椅边，示意他坐下后，自己挨着黑泽，但是调转了方向，坐了下来。黑泽只一脸疑惑的盯着安达笑。直到安达郑重其事的将背包卸下放在一边，然后又和黑泽挨得更近了些。就维持着这个奇怪的位置，安达将右手向后点伸出去，掌心对掌心十指交握住黑泽的右手，然后将黑泽的右腿当作支撑，放在上面。

黑泽微微侧过头，带着些许疑惑看向安达。只见他咬了咬嘴唇，用轻微颤抖的语气说“拜托了，暂时不要看这边。”

“嗯~”，黑泽点了点头，抬眼望向了天空中的月亮。

少顷，安达像是做好了预备式之后，先来了一句“对不起！”

好熟悉的语言表述流程,上次也是，在相似的地点，他被相同的一句话差点瞬间送回电车站台，黑泽心中笑得无奈。

“我一直不是一个很会表达的人”安达继续说了下去。

“我也有告诉过黑泽,我能够有机会察觉到你的心意,也全都靠着莫名其妙出现的神奇力量，也正因为这样，我没有什么机会让自己变得更讨人喜欢些，或者说更勇敢些。”安达顿了顿，稍微提高了声音

“喜欢你，越来越喜欢你了，比昨天更喜欢，比一个小时前...”

安达突然害羞的有点说不下去，他把这些从拓植恋爱小说里学到的话，复述了出来，比想象中更令人害羞，但是稍稍停顿后,还是坚持了下去，

“我也是，会想要触碰你，想要亲吻，想要拥抱，想要....”计划真的是比预想中进行的艰难的多。

黑泽只是维持着和安达十指交握的手,和抬头一动不动望着月亮的姿势，做不出其他反应,从昨天晚上开始，这已经是第几次宕机了。

安达又轻微的呼出一口气，接着说了下去,

“我喜欢黑泽，非常非常喜欢，非常非常非常喜欢，“

“帅气闪耀的黑泽,脆弱的黑泽,可爱的黑泽,吃醋的黑泽,全部都喜欢，全部全部。“

“黑泽是我的力量,我知道自己被改变了，不光是得到勇气,”安达将交握的手无意识中握的更紧了些，

”所以,请全部告诉我,拜托了！”

“无论你有什么感受，什么心情；痛苦的时候,悲伤的时候，你的不安，你的喜悦，全都告诉我，”

“请让我看见你笑，也让我看见你哭，就算是最糟糕的，最糗的样子。”

“因为我已经失去了神奇的力量，所以这是我能想到的，最快的办法了”

然后就像在等待黑泽的回应似的,安达停了几秒，而这边安安静静没有一点声音。

”啊..嗯...那，那个今天出差的工作一切顺利么，中午的便当超级好吃哦，六角.....”

安达已经开始语无伦次的转移话题了。

突然间爆发的情绪无法理顺，找不到出口，察觉到的时候，黑泽已经静静哭得一塌糊涂。

原来，人真的会因为喜悦而止不住哭出来。

黑泽转换手势，单手将安达的右手捧起,轻轻细细的从掌心吻到指尖，然后用安达的手擦了擦自己的眼泪。安达就算害羞，也没有躲避，只是低着头。

黑泽把安达的手放到靠近自己心脏的位置,隔着西装，是他早已无法抑制的强烈心跳。他又抬头望了望天空中的月亮,此刻周围安静的能听到风起和树叶被拨动的沙沙声。

“现在就是非常糟糕，很糗的样子了，你要看么？”

”嗯,......嗯!..想看”

黑泽被这奇怪的对话逗笑了，他放下安达的手，将自己的头靠在了安达的肩上,靠了一会儿，慢慢的抱住了安达整个肩膀，安达顺势用右手扶握住了黑泽抱在身上的手臂。

”陪我就这样坐一会吧”黑泽轻轻的说着

”嗯..多久都好~” 安达回答说。

此刻的黑泽右手拿着刀，左手执着预处理的蔬菜，还恍着神，回味着。

被突然急促的信息提醒拉了回来。

他一看到,是姐姐，立刻停下了手中的动作，把菜刀放到一旁,扶住了额头。这是真的糟糕。

对，黑泽最近很烦恼，而让他如此伤脑筋的人，正在不停的发来消息。

“优一，你又不回消息“

“我说的话你有没有听到嘛“

“那我上次说的事情呢”

“我今天还有和小清提到这件事哦...”

不断闪过的信息中，这两个字就突然让黑泽警惕了起来。

小清？？？姐姐又做了什么...太阳穴开始跳了起来。

事情发生在黑泽生日的那天。自从“公园纪念日“之后，没错，黑泽竟然给那天取了个名字。

”公园纪念日”之后,安达在黑泽的心中应该就是天使了，虽然从很早以前，黑泽就已经盲目的觉得,安达打个喷嚏都可爱，但是最近的安达，简直越来越可爱，而且热情...让黑泽幸福的不知如何是好。

生日那天两人定好了在黑泽家附近的餐厅烛光约会，安达说自己剩下一点点工作，就不和黑泽一道去拿他声称忘记了的重要物品。结果被突然出现的姐姐堵在半途，劝说无果的黑泽只能投降,二人进门的时候黑泽只一边悔恨着没有坚持预定酒店，一边想着这下只能提早些计划行程,留出回安达家的时间。

然后伴随着哒哒哒的脚步声，安达突然出现，扮成了大概是爱丽丝梦游仙境里的兔子先生，灰白色的长裤，红蓝相间的格子马甲，带着白手套的右手拿着一根端头是星星的棒子，然后是黑框的圆眼镜和一只抬起一只耸拉着的白色兔耳朵，安达兴冲冲的表情就固定在他说出的：“黑泽先生，我能满足你一个愿...”然后就像一阵风一样，冲回了黑泽的卧室里。

说起来，之前黑泽曾经回答过安达，生日的愿望是想对兔子先生许愿来着。黑泽悔恨的扶住了额头。并没有注意到姐姐眼中闪现的令他熟悉惧怕的光芒。

姐姐执意不肯,二人只好变更了计划,变成了三人一起在黑泽家庆祝生日。

吃饭间，安达还在为自己认为的失态而悔恨不已,脸上一会灰一会红的,姐姐就像完全没发生刚才的事情似的，热情得体的问着安达各种各样的事情，那表情,就像是发现了一个新世界，眼神闪闪发亮。黑泽熟悉那个表情,心中的糟糕，有节奏韵律的，排着队蹦了出来。当天,吃完饭,姐姐又强行拉着安达聊了许久,竟然就一反常态的回去了,走前还和安达亲热的打了招呼,就步履轻快的走了。

果然隔天，趁他不备,安达独自走到公司楼前的空隙,姐姐就突然出现,一声不响的把安达拐上了出租车。黑泽在门口等了五分钟,收到安达的line信息,才知道，姐姐突然出现,用请求的眼神成功骗走安达去听她“十分重要的请求”。结果竟然只是拉着安达去逛了两个小时的街。“姐姐心情变好了，真的是太好了。”黑泽收到了安达发过来的这样的信息。

黑泽正在苦恼如何对付这样令人困扰，任性妄为的姐姐,听到提示音,黑泽拿起手机；

“果然是太可爱了,安达为什么这么可爱呢~”

然后是一张安达从试衣间出来，换好一身衣服的照片，腿部略微收紧的长裤，皮鞋是偏暗色的，脚尖的部分有一些弧度；隐约有黑白相间图案的修身长外套，而里面搭配的高领毛衣是一种并不张扬的蓝色,衬着安达本来就比较白的皮肤,非常好看,而安达居然还被带去休整了头发,更加清爽整齐之外,隐约间能看到饱满的额头，安达的表情有些羞涩,但十分开心。

黑泽盯着照片,单手掩着嘴角，沉默了............

然后就是接连不断地骚扰和信息轰炸。

“今天去和安达逛街了呢，之前没有发现,他为什么这么可爱~“

“优一，为什么不让安达搬到你那里呢？我好想常常见到他~,反正你的床也够大嘛”

“我答应你，这样我就会少些去打扰你哦，当然我指的是借住~”

“优一,你看我的提议如何呢~”

“你为什么，不回消息？”

“优一！”

“你居然又不接我的电话！”

黑泽当然知道安达可爱,在他眼里,安达只是越来越可爱了,而现在，他的优点，他的可爱之处,也逐渐会被别人看到啊......就算这一直是黑泽所希望的,可是在心底，他还是悄悄地允许自己保留这一部分小小的私欲。

黑泽又沉浸回刚才“小清”两个字的震惊与忧愁中。

虽然姐姐一定不会对安达做什么,但是简简单单的就被骗上了出租车,之后也只是告诉他,姐姐能开心起来，真是太好了,黑泽不禁为安达担心起来，并像紧盯着自己天真无邪的爱子一样,发出父亲般忧愁的叹息。只是，此时冷静和思考又下班回家的状态中，黑泽完全忽略了一件事,安达会表现得毫无戒心,也没有生气，完全是因为那是黑泽的姐姐，更不用说还有那张与黑泽十分相似的脸。

这时手机又传来提醒,他知道是安达，点开屏幕，是十分兴奋开心的语气

“姐姐真的超好，她有请我吃涧草堂的点心~”

“超级好吃~~~”

黑泽被打败了。对，这次是下班前，安达跑过来告诉自己，和姐姐有约,让他先回去，就兴奋的像要出游一样，跑出去了，黑泽只抬起了一只手，连“诶！！！”字的前音都没来得及。

黑泽无奈的继续着手上切菜的动作，安达说可能会晚饭后才回来，此时他真的不知道该摆出什么表情才好。

手机又传来安达的消息，点开屏幕,是一些可爱的表情,和安达一条条，稍显零碎的实况报导；

”今天和姐姐一起去选了手表，她说从男朋友那收到了道歉礼物,也想回礼，但是真的好贵呀”

“姐姐又试了很多衣服！真的穿什么都很好看,和黑泽你一样”

“其实姐姐性格非常的好，可是为什么总会和男朋友吵架呢”

............................

黑泽吃完了一个人的晚餐,明天的早饭和便当做好些准备后,就呆坐在沙发上，手里捧着凉凉的罐装啤酒，只留一盏灯光的室内，略微昏暗,也掩盖不住他帅气脸上的丝丝忧愁。

手机又响起来,是安达的消息，

“我马上就回去了~....^_^,”并用了一些颜文字和表情，来表现他的兴奋和开心；

之后，很突然的是一条语音，黑泽点开，是一开始有些犹豫，后来终于稍微连贯的念起了自己的名字：“优，优一...”然后又换到了文字信息；

”姐姐说叫黑泽太见外了,她告诉我家人都会直接叫名字的,但是果然要适应一下”和接着的几个害羞的表情。

黑泽又单手掩起了嘴角，沉默了......

只是一遍遍重复着刚才的语音消息，只听手机在那唱着：“优，优一...”“优，优一...”“优，优一...”“优，优一...”“优，优一...”“优，优一...

至于刚才自己在忧愁些什么,他已经完全忘记了。

～to be continued～ 2020.12.7


	3. 黑泽优一的跳跃大搜查线

  1. **黑泽优一的跳跃大搜查线**



“今天不用去公司，对么”

“嗯~”

“那就多睡会儿，再起吧。”

黑泽将窗帘的前部遮掩了些，只在后面的位置留了光线，拿起地上的包，准备出门。可是，转身就又看见，安达表露出了最近熟悉的行为模式。

明明有些困，要多睡会儿的样子，可是就不知在和什么较着劲，眉头和鼻子都轻轻皱着，侧身缩在被子里。他看安达用伸出的手卷着被子的一角，把自己的脸藏起来一些，因为困意还在眨着眼。

“怎么啦”

黑泽双手放到身后，用右手两指提着包，倾斜着上半身，侧歪着头，笑得纵容又无奈。

安达没有回应，只是把自己的脸又藏起来一点，不过盯得更用力了些。

黑泽放下手中的包，一副“真拿你没办法”的表情，走到床边，弯下腰，亲了亲安达的额头。然后再把被子裹好。

“要好好睡哦，如果出门，不要忘记带钥匙。“ 顺手轻拍了拍被子的边缘。关上卧室的门之前，回头说了句”我出门了“，安达赶紧收回紧盯的视线，装作在睡了的样子，可还是不忘回了一句”嗯“。

今天时间尚早，黑泽决定走去上班。

气温又下降了，就算没有起风也能明显的感受到了些寒冷。

黑泽看着眼前呼出变白的热气，拿出了手套，一只手拎包，一只手插在外衣口袋里，走的很是悠闲。

时间已近年底，公司的忙碌期也马上到了尾声。安达也是最近因为新产品的事情圆满告一段落，终于可以清闲下来。

看到安达充满干劲，忙碌和睡眠不足的疲惫也掩藏不住他眼中闪烁的光，黑泽在一旁也是又幸福又担忧的，也正是这样的情形，让黑泽一直没有开口问。

安达最近，很可疑。

像有什么困扰着自己，悬而未决的世纪难题，可在黑泽面前又装做一切如常的样子。

那天晚上，已是深夜。黑泽迷迷糊糊听到了轻微的啜泣声，转醒后，看到安达又抱他抱得很紧。隐约感到胸口的衣服湿了一小片，他才惊觉，是安达在哭。

看着安达紧皱的眉头，很痛苦的表情。他很心疼。

没做出大动作，黑泽只是轻轻的用手擦着他的泪水，一下下抚着他的眉心，等安达好似从什么挣扎出来后，渐渐平复了睡脸。

之后安达就变得异常忙碌了起来。

先是一反常态的将一大堆东西搬到黑泽那里。这部分倒是没什么问题，因为黑泽的确听说有新的立项要完成，可问题是，期限并没有那么紧迫。

安达一到中午，就会以工作为由，神秘消失，下班后又急急忙忙的赶去哪里。在这样的前提下，居然回到黑泽那以后也要工作好久。

一开始，黑泽以为他遇到了什么需自己解决的难题，就默默的在一旁支援着。

可是，几天后，安达开始更疯狂的压缩自己的时间，每天会尽量提前结束工作，然后.....异常的执着于与黑泽亲密。

要说不开心，是不可能的，但，不单单是因为担心安达的身体。

安达会在进行中执着于盯着黑泽的眼睛，平日里有些羞于出口的”优一“也会在情动之时，无可抑制的从呻吟中宣泄；不止于开始喜欢咬黑泽的脖子，最近的安达，会从汗湿绯红的脸上显露出动人绝美的热情，和....一种...............悲壮感。

他明白，这.............有些好笑......

自己一直是十分冷静的人，很会察言观色，保持着距离，让每一个人都开心，满意........

“在亲近的同时，保有距离感。”

”因为，我们是不同的个体.....“

过去的自己，是站在面前，这么说的......

于是，他一直游刃有余.......

可是这一次，不奏效了。

他看不懂！

他心急如焚！

他失去了冷静！

他居然会，意气用事！！！

然后，过去的自己又出现，提醒他说； ”这世上，，没有永恒......“

”如果你抱得太紧，珍惜的东西会碎，珍惜的人.......会窒息......“

“后，终将离你而去......”

对，他意气用事了。

安达一直都在，伸手就能碰到的距离，没有闪躲，没有逃。

而是主动的，离自己更近了一些........

可是，他在不安..................他觉得自己像个在不断索求更多爱的........哭闹的孩子......

不够，远远不够。就是在那部分，他一直努力克制的部分里；一直努力压制的更强烈的欲望。就是沿着血管向上延申，到心脏汇合的位置。

甚至想知道对方的每一个想法，想知道他为什么在笑，为什么皱眉；低着头，在看什么书，望向窗外的时候，在回想什么；晚上，又做了什么样的梦..........................都想问。

有的时候，类似这样的强烈感觉，会令他自己也吓一跳。

所以，就会习惯性的退一步，到那个他还能保持冷静的边缘......

黑泽审视着有这样羞耻想法的自己，在例行的“盯安达睡脸”时间，会在心里苦笑，点点他的鼻尖，小声的说：

“幸好，你现在无法听到我的心声了，否则，可能早就被吓跑了。”

”很可怕哦。”

抵达公司后，在预料中的，被轮番询问，

”咦，安达前辈没有一起？“ ”哦！原来是这样，那一定需要好好休息呢。“

”安达君没有一起？“ ”告诉他好好休息，要充满活力的回来哦“ ”丰川的双子星，缺一不可！“

”黑泽，你和安达的关系可真好呢，很多事情都拜托你啦！真是一个非常好的同期！“

黑泽一 一回应，笑得客气，但又藏不住的得意十分。

二人交往后，安达的变化已被周围的人迅速发觉，原来这个相处了数年的同事这么容易亲近？也有这么开朗可爱的笑容？也可以让人觉得，想离他更近，和他聊聊最近的美食与天气？只不过除了藤崎小姐，还没有人发现，无论是愉快交谈的句末，还是亲和笑颜的尾缀，都带着黑泽两个字。至于六角，目前他只对一件事情十分疑惑，那就是好像无形中总在安达前辈四周出现的黑泽前辈，为何会让他产生一种，因不慎走进野生动物的领地，而恐惧的求生意识？？？

中午快结束的时候，黑泽叫住了六角。告诉他对方更改了约见地点，虽然很近，时间也大幅度提前了，为了不影响安排，二人需要在路上解决午饭了。

路途中，六角边吃着手中的食物，边表达着自己对于临行前突然被变更计划的不满，并滔滔不绝的说起，之前凑也和他说过，拓植君被编辑规定了，要在一段时间内执行什么”悲伤忧郁计划“呢，居然还被训斥说”在故事走向符合逻辑之前，不许再快乐了！“。无论是编辑还是客户什么的，都如此的任性妄为，真令人伤脑筋。黑泽笑着打趣他说，一会见到本人，可不要把真心话说出来了。

不过也算有好处，交谈进行的十分顺利，下午三点的时候，二人就可以提前结束工作了。

与六角分别后，黑泽想着，如果安达醒来，也没打算出门，可能就不知道如何糊弄了自己的餐食，于是就往家附近的商店街方向走去。

就算天气逐渐变冷，也没有阻止街上变得热闹起来。店面一家家准备起装饰以及特定的商品看板，看着路上行人欢快的表情，让黑泽想起，原来，还有一周左右就到圣诞节了，这是和安达在一起后，共度的第一个圣诞节呢。

正在边走边思考着，如何给安达制造些惊喜，从前方不远处，出现了一个熟悉的身影。

安达正十分专注的将手中的东西努力塞进背包。然后左顾右盼，十分警戒的样子，走向左侧的书店，进门前，还因为寒冷，边耸着肩边搓着自己的手。黑泽不远处看着，他的脸和耳朵都有些红了。

”这个家伙，出门就不知道要多注意下气温么“

带着责怪，黑泽本想就这么走进去，把安达揪出来，好好认真的对他生一次气，却看见安达已经从书店出来了。他望了望天，好像是也在懊恼自己的粗心大意，皱了下眉，微微鼓起嘴，抱着肩膀跑向右前方的咖啡店。黑泽单手两指拖着下巴，一副发现新奇的表情，也跟了上去。

黑泽找了一个绝佳的角度，既能隐藏自己，又能最大限度观察到靠窗角落的安达。看他背坐着，好像点了些什么，就从背包里拿出了一些纸张，平摊在收拾开的桌面上，仔细查看着。黑泽带着刚刚在站定的右手边店面顺便购买的浅灰色墨镜，也观察的十分仔细。但是因为怕暴露行踪，依然站得有些距离。

要知道，以黑泽得外形和打扮，在并不算十分拥挤的下午时分的商业街边站定驻足，是不可能不引人注目的，更何况他现在摆着思考的姿势，带着墨镜，脸上还浮现着一丝狡狤复杂的笑容，可疑的让人忍不住看一眼却也不敢上前搭话。

要知道，虽然有着精英的头脑和执行能力，但就算优秀如黑泽，也不至于能如此蹩脚的掩藏自己却不被发现，只是此时的安达，专注着眼前的一堆奇奇怪怪，红红绿绿的纸，和小册子。

服务员端来了食物和饮品，安达为接过而将左手抬起的一瞬间，让黑泽分辨出，其中两张是宣传单页，而另一个是门票。因为其中两个特殊的配色花纹，以及叶子、独特的卡通造型，是某市政府为特殊产品和文化象征做的意向和宣传符号；而另一个则是那个很有名的动物园独特形状的门票。边疑惑着安达竟然去了那里，黑泽的表情瞬间就显得有些不愉快。想着安达前一步看着黑泽出门，后一步就从床上跳起，急着出门的模样，”这绝对是他的午饭......甚至早饭..。”黑泽眯起眼睛，边想着，他去那里干嘛，边在心里责怪起来。

安达此时正在用左手翻着一本书，右手拿着刚刚送上来的三明治，可能是很饿，见他把嘴塞得很鼓，没来的及好好咽下，就又咬进另一口，居然不到几分钟，就吃完了整个三明治，并迅速喝干了手中的冰咖啡。然后将餐盘推至右侧放妥，从旁拿起一个中等大小的本子，用笔在上面写写划划起来。

此时的黑泽，已经改变姿势，双手抱臂在胸前，左手食指不停的敲点着右臂的外衣料，发出轻微的嗒嗒声。

把什么标记完毕后，看起来很满意的样子。将桌上的纸张材料迅速的塞回背包，然后从里面的隔层拿出一张十字对折好的白纸，小心的放到衣服口袋里。安达就起身准备离开了。

黑泽迅速侧身躲进了他以一脸写着“形迹可疑”，在门边站定了20分钟的这家老板笑脸慈祥和善的店面。

之后，二人一前一后的走了一会儿，黑泽看着安达进了一家宠物店.............在心里疑惑着，安达居然对这里这么熟悉，他不禁在想，要在劳累许久的第一天假期，特意瞒着自己，在白天的时候居然搭电车去了那么远的地方，好像制定了什么计划似的；行程的后半部分，居然是先郑重其事的进入了一家连黑泽都不知道存在过的...........宠物店？？？！！！

而30分钟后，已在一间位于热闹狭窄小街的店面附近又站了许久的黑泽，已经被问号、冷风、店面的招牌，僵硬了脸颊与嘴角。

上面写的是“塔罗，星盘与水晶球—知晓你的前世，与今生”。

直到安达一脸开心的表情从里面出来，黑泽又反射性的跟在后面，都没有改变他的姿势与表情。歪着头，扶着下巴，心里都是”诶！！~~~~~？？？“的回响，边走边看着安达轻快愉悦的背影。

天色变暗了些，又稍稍吹起了风，路边的店家纷纷亮起了户外照明的灯光。

在下午4点多的商业街道间行走，的确不是第一次；但，悄悄跟随着安达，在后面看着他穿梭于不同的店面，同老板熟悉的打招呼，问些什么问题，左看右看，用笔记下些什么；被热情的塞下赠送的纪念品，然后礼貌的道别，这样的事情是第一次。看着这前前后后的，种类多样，蔬菜，生鲜，点心，零食，杂物，鲜花....安达究竟是什么时候对这附近这么了解的呢。

行人逐渐多了起来。

安达从一家店出来后，匆忙的看了一眼手表，就把一直握在手中的笔记和那张十字对折的纸一齐放回了背包。

黑泽也看了下时间，四点三十分，他隐约觉得自己好像忘记了什么事情。

在试图回想的短暂间隙后，再抬眼，安达已经消失了踪影，只有周围逐渐变多的行人，和越见昏黄的天空。

试图寻找无果，黑泽突然想起安达将笔记纸张整理收好的样子，觉得他应该是完成了计划，所以，大概率是先回去了。

明明是急急的跟着打车回来，到了楼下，黑泽却犹犹豫豫的没有上去。

他想着，比如说，突然回去，看到安达在进行自己的秘密小行动；或是，如果被问起回来的很早，他没有信心做到看着安达的脸不实话说出“我撞见了你的秘密计划和奇怪行程”，更没法控制自己的探究欲望，想问问最近的疑惑吧。

可是挣扎了一阵后，黑泽还是放弃了这些思前想后，走进了楼门。

屋里非常安静.....卧室的门开着，隐约能听到小小的呼噜声。

黑泽轻手轻脚的走到卧室门边，看到安达居然睡着了，被子盖到胸口，双臂在床上左右摊开。他看了看门边的开关，心里想着“出门的时候给自己冻到耳朵发红，你还知道睡觉时要把暖气打开呀”。就轻轻的掩上了门。

他松了一口气。

突然想到了，原来自己一路跟随着，竟把晚餐的食材的事情完全忘记。再次回想起安达在咖啡店狼吞虎咽，喝干冰咖啡的样子，黑泽又深感自己应该在这方面，认真的生气一回了。

刚要再整理好围巾，准备折回的黑泽，被餐厅桌上的物品吸引了视线。

他渐渐走近了些。

应该是安达背包里的东西，被分类整理过了，一个挨着一个，摆满了桌子。

黑泽有一种好似窥探到秘密般的小小罪恶感，可桌上整理好的五颜六色的单页，用颜色便签做好标记书签的各种书目，展开的笔记上一条条安达的可爱字体，还有他一直拿在手里的那张有十字折痕的纸，边角有些皱巴巴的了。

他无法移开视线。

红色，蓝色，和绿色的笔，做了很多标记。红色的是字下的双横线；蓝色标记了注释的重点；绿色是行尾的圆圈.......每一项都有他的名字。黑泽；黑泽的出生地；黑泽的小学中学大学；黑泽喜欢的歌曲；黑泽喜欢的剧集；黑泽喜欢的颜色；黑泽喜欢的食物；黑泽讨厌的青菜；黑泽喜欢的动物；黑泽喜欢的花.....

摆在左上角的一叠书，密密的书签和标记，意味着安达都有仔细看过，《自信——让你完整》；《食物烹饪技术速成》；《恋爱的实用心理学》；《如何给伴侣安全感》；《糖果与花束—如何成为完美恋人》，以及.........《实用情事技巧—让你和你的伴侣享受爱~的愉悦~》....黑泽微微红了脸。

而那张十字折痕的纸，是安达今天的路线和规划时间，甚至有详细的站点信息等。

他坐到桌前，双手捧着自己的脸，也抚不下眼中的温柔与上扬的嘴角。这家伙果然是一早就出去了啊。

抬眼看到右上角放着一本封面熟悉的杂志，有些折痕，侧面还有三张彩色的标记便签。他凑近后，看到上面用细一号的笔写着“骗人！”“证明给你看！！”“混蛋拓植！！！”。然后顺着签页翻开了标记位置。

是这样....

黑泽突然明白了，这些天安达反常举动，背后的意义。

原来他相当在意啊.....

他看着那些用红色记号标出的部分，一边想着恋人闷闷生气的可爱样子，一边觉得，自己粗心大意了.....

轻轻的将杂志恢复原位后，坐回了桌边。

啊啊啊~~~~~~，他之前明明很敏锐的，到底是什么冲昏了他的精英头脑！！！！

大概一周前，休息日的时候，安达和黑泽说着接下来要开始忙碌了。黑泽灵机一动，觉得是一个邀请安达来他家长住的好机会，刚要开口，被安达想到什么似的兴奋表情给打断了。

安达取来了一本杂志，原来是拓植君的新书连载。

看安达兴冲冲的和他大概交代了一下故事剧情的前后梗概，说着“非常有趣哦”，拿在手里读了起来。

可是几分钟后，安达的脸色逐渐凝重。

看到他一会紧张，一会困惑，一会又皱起鼻子和眉。黑泽大概猜出，一定是故事出现了悲伤氛围的走向。

试着问了，是什么样的后续呢，安达便将自己的不满全倒了出来。

比如

”为什么会这样呢？他们应该将心意说明啊“

“一定是误会，对方不可能会做出这样的事情”

“他怎么能这样就自顾自的沉浸在自己的臆想里”

“这样，一定会后悔的.....”。

黑泽认认真真的听着，可是因为他并不知道故事的前部分，没有办法真实体会到安达此时的反应。

稍稍安抚后，他对安达说：“拓植君可能是有意安排的展开，毕竟是职业作家，对么；看到你认真直率的反应，拓植君一定十分开心，这是对一个讲故事的人最美好的夸赞了。”

见安达被哄得开心了些，黑泽顺势提出今天一起做些安达喜欢的食物。

就这样。本以为，这件事情只是个小小的插曲。

他突然觉得，自己真的是有够迟钝。

这样一来，前前后后的线，就全部串在一起了...

黑泽想起那里面的话，感叹着语言的杀伤力。

拓植君，描绘了一个，无比灰烬，令人伤痛的景象：

两个身心完整的人，能够相识、相恋、并持久的走下去，这件事，像一个最微小可能的奇迹。也是每个人，都想伸手触碰的月色。

可是最后，能够到的，只能是，指尖点触后，便消散了的水中幻影.....

我们都带着不完备，来到这里；

其中，明明有是足够幸运，能遇到那个特别的人；那个能让你有机会接近世间所有美好，找回缺失边角的人；那个，或许，用二人紧握不放的手，一齐试探，也不会消散月影的人...

可是....却不行....

你做不到，你控制不了自己。

你被困在生来的不完备，缺失边角的痛苦里；

你被自卑，自抑，恐惧，不安所挟持；

你被自负，自伤，痛苦，盲心，蒙上了双眼....

直到自己完全忘记这些重要的事情。

于是，你说，我爱你！但为了爱你，我会缚起双手，离你而去...

你没有看到，也没有听到，至爱之人一下下捶着，“你看看，你听听”的无力嘶喊...

你只顾着，战战兢兢，缩成一团，误解着爱人的每个低眉，和笑意；

筑起心墙，没有允许自己最强烈汹涌的情感，决堤；

否定了眼前，自顾自的臆想着那个令你沉浸恐惧伤痛的情景：不再爱你的人，转身离去；天空飘散着往昔和快乐的余烬；一片浓雾，灰蒙蒙，呆在原地，丧失了所有力气....

就像，明知哪个方向是路，

知道，哪里有光，

就是别人和自己描述的那样，

就是有人指给自己的那个方向...

可是，那些不完备，那些你已经遗忘的部分，

就像一个魔咒，

深深的嵌合在那些脉络里，

是你血液的走向，也是封住光明之路的尖刺、荆棘...

就像飞蛾扑火，

如同很久以前的夜晚，

看着每每直奔向夏夜灯火的虫蛾，带着无奈的嘲笑，赴向绝路....

于是，故事中的两位主角，虽然深爱对方，却双双背向离去.....

都被困住，满脸泪痕，却没有回一下头........

黑泽想着，或许安达看后，心有余悸.........或许他想反驳，却不知从哪说起......

然后，边害怕着，边鼓起勇气...........................

此时，天色已经完全暗下来了。

黑泽突然很想看看安达的脸....

走进卧室，见他已经换到侧躺的姿势，依然睡得很熟，就在靠着矮柜的床边，坐到了地上，伸手能碰到脸的距离..

看着安达毫无防备的睡脸，黑泽在心里嘀咕，喝了一大杯冰咖啡，现在居然睡得这么熟，叫你不好好休息，一大早就乱来。

伸手戳了戳安达的脸，知道不会弄醒他后，黑泽就坏心的多戳了几下，戳完左脸戳戳右脸。然后自顾自的伏在床边，笑了起来。

那是一种因为幸福开心得想哭，却又转而冷静下来的笑意。

黑泽发现，自己喜欢看安达的睡脸，是因为，他能很快冷静下来，从所有的焦躁不安中..

同未知的未来，和恐惧对抗啊.........

这样宏大的命题和假想，黑泽不是没有过。

可是，他既胆小，又无比勇敢的恋人，让他明白，被这种心绪左右而无视眼前，只能是自忧自扰而已.....

”我不会害怕的，一点也不。”黑泽说的很小声。

“谢谢....”

“所以.....你也不要在梦里哭出来了哦~，我一直在，一直............”

过了一会儿，黑泽注意到了旁边的电子时钟，已经五点四十分，安达居然预设了六点的提醒。

他起身取消了时钟提醒，并拿起控制器，将暖气的温度调高了些，便轻手轻脚的退了出去。黑泽还不忘将卧室的门打开了一些，将餐厅的椅子恢复到刚才的位置。

他决定保守今天这个小秘密。

拿起包，又出了门。

走在路上，傍晚时吹起的风逐渐变小了。

黑泽想着一会准备好晚餐材料后，就打电话叫醒他吧。

在路途中，突然想起什么，脱下了带好的手套。

翻开包，把那个已经在里面躺了很多天，都出现边缘折角的大号信封拿了出来。

他定定的看着里面拿出的几张带有表格和信息的纸，嘴抿成一条好看的弧线。

回想起今天的经历，原来姐姐发来的莫名其妙的消息，是这个意思啊，

“优一是个幸运的家伙！”。

黑泽望了望家的方向，此时的手心仍然·是热的，一点也不冷。

“的确是呢”

和黄昏的景象不同，高矮不一的建筑里，透出的点点灯光，在深蓝色的背景下，微微闪动着，像星星。

黑泽将纸张收回手里印有“月见不动产”字样的黄色信封，在包里找出一把没有任何挂饰的银色钥匙，小心谨慎的一并放到信封里。

此时的风已经彻底停了。

黑泽望向天空，左手伸出试探的样子。

想着“看样子，今晚会下雪呢。”

～to be continued～ 2020.12.17 2020.12.27


	4. 安达清的“给你看”大作战

**04.安达清的“给你看”大作战**

此时，报站提醒的广播已经响起了，安达将背包放在了膝盖上，头靠在上面。第三遍的时候，他才被惊醒。车门的警报声响起，他神经反射般的冲下了电车。看到列车员皱着眉，一脸不赞同的责备，安达连忙露出歉意的表情。

好险，过站了的话，就会浪费不少时间了。安达看了眼手表，下午3点05分。

天空有些灰灰的，和刚刚看到的一片空旷中的蓝色，一点也不一样。

深吸了一口气，沁入肺部的冰冷感，驱散了些疲惫，但仍然让他打起了寒颤。天桥上的行人稀少，这时又吹起了风。

真是大意了呢，没有考虑周全，安达冷得缩起了肩膀，

早上出门的时候，实在是有些慌乱，毕竟，他第一次做这样的事.....

  


为避免表达过多，暴露信息，安达谎称自己好累好累，今天要窝在卧室里好好补眠。

因为有些紧张，下意识的将脸藏在被子里，只把眼睛露在外面。看着折回的黑泽正细心的帮他拉起窗帘。

穿着室内拖鞋，就算衣料包裹，也能感受到肌肉和力量的双腿；抬起的双臂，牵扯修身外套，形成的腰部线条；指节分明，形状好看的手；微微后仰，柔和的脖颈线，和清爽帅气的侧脸...

再次拿起包，准备出发的黑泽，又停下动作，双手背到身后，应该是注意到自己紧盯的视线，用略带疑惑和询问的表情看着他。早晨的阳光，从刚才黑泽整理好的窗帘的一角，照了进来，在微暗一些的卧室内形成了一道明显的橙黄色光线，一直照到黑泽身后。安达看着眼前，本来因紧张而狂跳的心脏，渐渐平静下来....

他非常喜欢看黑泽这个表情，微微有些无奈，但隐含着笑意，黑色的眼睛闪闪发亮，好看的眉轻轻蹙起来....

安达就这么直勾勾的盯着，试图用被子的一角掩藏住自己偷笑的表情。

黑泽走了过来，亲了亲他的额头，他像小动物一样眯起了眼，额头痒痒的....

黑泽又拿起包，准备出发。关上卧室的门前，不忘嘱咐他好好休息。安达赶紧闭上了眼，表示自己在睡了，在睡了，你放心。边下意识地回答着叮嘱，边在心里提醒自己，专心！专心！今天的计划非常重要，黑泽的脸，是什么时候都可以看的。

  


他像兔子一样竖起耳朵，屏住呼吸，听着玄关的动静.......直到明显的一声“咔嗒”之后，周围越发的安静起来，只能听见暖风发出十分微小的嗡嗡声。

在心里默数了100下，为了慎重起见。1，2，3...49，50，51...98，99，100！他立即从床上弹了起来。

真危险呢！差点就睡着了。

因为最近少眠，安静又温暖的冬日清晨，假期的第一天，陷在这张过分舒适的双人床里，连被单都过分的柔软，哈哈，大概是因为，最近黑泽热衷于寻找亲肤舒适的床品....咳咳！专心！专心！他需要用无比的决心和意志力，从这个位置，立即起身行动！！！

安达比黑泽早一天开始了自己的年底假期，虽然这里面有忙碌期辛苦异常的原因，不过...这也是计划的一部分，他已经酝酿了一周的缜密计划。

此次行动的第一重点既是“保密原则”。在一天内完成，事先的情报搜集很重要，时间的安排很重要，自己的执行力更是十分重要。

迅速梳洗整理，穿戴完毕，安达从背包里拿出几张纸和笔，嗯~~~这里是昨天晚上见面时，姐姐抄给自己的便签，如此会比原定的计划多出三处，不过，好在位置都在这附近。那么，只需要稍微压缩前半部分的时间....

用手机查找出电车站点的信息，安达拿着绿色的笔，边用另一端轻轻的敲点着，边仔细的计算......这样的话，他大约需要在下午3点回到这里，剩下约....6小时。

认真的改好了时间计划，安达学者黑泽的动作，单手两指托着下巴，仔细地想了想，有无遗漏事项，确认了两遍，将手中的物品放回背包。他像个在春天兴奋出游的小朋友，情绪高涨，“我出门了！”。咔嗒一下，伴随着渐远的跑动声，玄关处再次慢慢的安静下来。只不过，放置在那里，早早准备好的围巾和手套，仍摆在门口醒目的位置...

  


  


早上，安达就这样出了门。

他赶紧从天桥走下来，找到一处避风位置。拿出口袋里十字对折的纸，用右手食指比对着目及的行间....十分完美！接下来.......他实在是需要找一个暖和点的地方，吃点什么。用手顺了顺自己的胃，实在是有点分不清，是比较想睡还是着急填饱肚子了。嗯...不过，可以顺路去一下书店呢。

前方目标，商店街。

路上的行人逐渐多了起来，商家都纷纷准备起了圣诞限定的装饰和商品看板。第一个圣诞节啊..不知黑泽在给自己筹划什么惊喜呢，好令人期待呀。

满心幸福感的同时，安达突然警惕了起来。虽然这个时间，黑泽应该是在外部出勤没错，还是有些远的地方。可毕竟是在黑泽家附近嘛，今天的第一原则，是保密原则。

前面就是书店了。从包里拿出便签，确认好需要询问的书名，安达下意识的左顾右盼起来，就像传统的“可疑人士”那样。

得到了店员，十分抱歉，还需要再等几天的答复后，留下了自己的联系方式，若商品到店，会第一时间收到通知。果然，姐姐推荐的，就连书都是限定品的感觉呢。

走出书店，又吹起的风，让他停留在门前。好像...更冷了....安达抬头望了望天，感叹自己的粗心大意。此时..就只能原则就近了。用目光短暂寻找后，他抱起肩膀，跑向右前方的咖啡店。

在需要填饱肚子和保持清醒的双重前提下，迅速的决定好了三明治和冰咖啡。坐在窗边的位置，瞬间袭来的温暖和舒适，让人昏昏欲睡。这可不行，轻轻拍了拍自己的脸，安达将背包里的物品依次拿出，摊开在桌面。

看着自己的”战利品“，安达有些小小的得意表情，这种微妙的成就感，竟会让他觉得，比企划通过，被人肯定，更满足，开心。

平时他没有这样的习惯的，比如留下电影院的票根，用照片刻印下眼前的景象，把自己的强烈情绪，用文字记录下来.....当作纪念，当作什么的证明。他是想着用自己的双眼去确认的，认真的感受，一步步踏着相同的路，去呼吸相同的空气，站在有一样蓝色的同一片天空下...

但是，安达还是没忍住，把这些细碎的小东西，小物件，一个个的都收集起来，当作一个重要的证明。

他去了黑泽生活过的地方，走了黑泽曾走过的路，想象着在从出生，到和他认识之前的那部分里，黑泽有着什么样的笑容，什么样的烦恼，喜欢看什么书，晚上，会做什么样的梦....

有点像一个略显粗糙，又有些仓促的奇怪仪式，是安达边和自己较着劲，边在着急慌乱中进行的仪式。

他去了黑泽的老家，黑色的路面，角落微微摇摆着不起眼的花，是有些旧但气韵雅致的竹篱，安达在外面看了许久，忍住了想要拜访的强烈冲动，只偷偷的在远一点的位置，留下一张照片；

他又去了黑泽小时候常常和姐姐一起玩耍的公园，草坪，水池，沙地，和秋千。安达想象着年纪很小的时候，他是不是也带着和大家一样的帽子，笑得童真，开朗灿烂；

他去拜访了黑泽就读的学校，要说明来意，编造身份着实费了他不少时间，但只要问起黑泽，无论是一张张的获奖纪念，还是老师口中的那个优秀，沉静的帅气学生，都生动的就像，他才从走廊经过，同身边的朋友们嬉笑打闹，在蓝色天空下尽情的呼吸，伸展。

6个小时，两个城市，虽然像是一个结构粗糙，走马观花的仓促行程，但安达却像是去挖到了宝藏，那么开心。

  


服务员端来了食物和饮品，安达让开靠外侧的桌面，往窗边靠了靠。用有些不雅观也同时不是很健康的方式，在最短的时间，结束了用餐。

他用纸巾擦拭起嘴角和手指，想着，若是黑泽坐在对面，自己一定会被说教一番的，这让他十分开心的笑了起来。

将餐盘整理后，放到了右侧。现在需要整理下行程时间了，他展开自己列好的计划，将完成的部分，末尾加上绿色的圆圈。数了数，剩下的部分就会很轻松了，按照现在的时间.....黑泽说可能会比平时晚，那说不定，自己还能提前很多回到家，在6点前小小的睡一会。

安达拿出记事本和几支笔，继续做起了标记。夹在本子里的便签滑落出来，为避免丢失，他用夹子把签页固定住。上面写着非常漂亮的字，还画着可爱的符号，

“重点推荐，这本书要尽快预定哦^_^”

“ 不是占卜的神奇店面，PS:放心，位置隐蔽，你不会遇见熟人的 (￣y▽,￣)╭ ”

“要记住，什么事情都可以和我说哦，剩下的部分回到家整理下再发给你 (○｀ 3′○)—姐姐~”。

姐姐和黑泽真的是非常相似呢，优秀的部分，温柔的部分，还有，刻意隐藏起的部分...

昨天下班后，安达同姐姐约在公司附近见了面，是一家两人都非常喜欢的甜品屋。店面装饰并没有执着于粉色系的刻板印象，加上味道非常的好，十分受青年男女的欢迎。

姐姐急匆匆的赶过来，看到安达后非常兴奋的冲他招手。刚一坐下，就十分抱歉的语气，合着双手说，

“小清，我来晚了一些，你随便点哦，我请客。”

“怎么会，姐姐这么说，让我很不好意思，明明是下午才发信息给你。”

“...说的也是”她笑起弯弯的眉眼，肩膀也放松下来“下意识的，就道歉了呢，因为总会被优一念不守时..”

决定好了姐姐说一定要尝试一下的新产品后，她立即双眼发亮，迫不及待的问起，

“所以，小清说的请求，是什么呢。”

看着姐姐万分期待的表情，安达微微低下头，几乎是搜肠刮肚的说出了几个字，

“优，优一的情报...”

  


姐姐立即就明白了，身体稍倾上前去，在桌面用双手托起下巴，盯着安达，开心的笑起来。她在等他说下去。

安达在想，这要从何说起......要怎么表达会比较合适呢，明朗一些，简短一些，还是诚实一些......，自己有些不善言语，实在也没有理清头绪。

姐姐被眼前为难模样的安达逗笑了。她非常了解自己的弟弟，如今，聪明的她也已经十分了解这位弟弟的恋人了。

姐姐伸出手，轻轻的摸了摸安达的头。

“没关系，用你习惯的方式，说你想说的部分就好。”语气很轻柔。

可能这就是像宿命般的摆布，对着自己的亲弟弟任性妄为，对上眼前这个人，姐姐会温柔到连自己都会惊讶的程度。

  


甜品和咖啡被及时的端上来。

看着安达吃起美味食物时幸福的表情，姐姐十分有成就感的问，

“很好吃，对吧！”

“嗯！！！”“太好吃了，超级好吃。”

“那么，回去的时候外带一个吧，稍后会拿过来的，”

“太棒了，谢谢~”

  


伴随着商场中庭，空旷中的浅声嘈杂，周围行人的脚步回音，和两人一口一口品尝着甜点，银勺与精致餐盘的清脆碰撞，这是一小段和谐平静的沉默，姐姐在耐心的等安达组织好语言。

  


  


究竟是什么让他焦躁不安呢，是拓植的新书？没错。当时他很生气的，急冲冲的发去消息，却只是得到了“难道不是这样么”，如此难以应答的回问。甚至照应起自己内心的恐惧，做了噩梦。任凭自己如何叫喊，都像无法听到般的黑泽，头也不回的消失在一条长长的走道尽头，自己想追上去，可是无论如何用力，都没办法动弹，他只能在梦里哭着叫喊。

安达明白，这同拓植无关，同任何人，说出的任何话，都无关。

  


他一直走在森林里，漆黑幽暗的，没什么光亮。附近偶尔有人经过，可是不一会儿，就会消失在某个岔口....而自己仍然是朝着原先的方向，笔直的前行。周围像安静到发暗的湖面，寂寥无声，连偶尔因风起而摆动的树叶，都拖出了一格一格的灰影。他一直以为，这就是一切原本的模样，看到的是，听到的是，自己亦是。

安达心里有一个折磨着自己的假想，每天看到黑泽的笑容时，晚上抱着他入睡时，这个假想都会跑出来。就像执意要同现在手里握着的一切幸福甜蜜，眼前能确认到的所有明确真实，形成一个悲剧般的照影———黑泽脸上的幸福总会与那个仅有一次的不愉快夜晚重合，刺痛与悲伤都异常鲜明，历历在目。“如果没有那个奇迹般的眷顾，这一切，还有无可能...”。安达是一边坚定着不能再放开他的手，一边用这种不着边际的臆想刺痛自己。

他是后来才承认自己迟钝的，对事情后知后觉，对重点视而不见。每一次的尾音，每一个低眉，句末隐藏的信息，在他从未注意到过的地方，黑泽付出的无比真诚的心意。他曾以为，用魔法读到过的部分，已经令他如此的难以想象了，那么热烈，纯粹，又牵动人心......直到安达终于从这个一直在接收信号的路口意外的跌撞而出....一切都清晰了起来；曾经的违和感，黑泽无意中的句尾总透露出他知道太多关于自己的信息，一直能在身边给出最适合的选择和建议，总说着吃一些自己喜欢的食物作为庆祝或奖励，家里总存在着过分合乎自己心意的精致物品...就像他们已经认识了很久，很久...

那个声音在心底响起的时候，安达几乎无法用任何形式表达出自己内心的震动与惊诧....也是那之后，他总会下意识的把黑泽的手越攥越紧，也明白了自己一直在心里，用那个假想折磨自己的原因。

他是知道那个答案的，他一直知道自己是什么样的人，只不过，在那条路上走着，习惯了幽暗，也忘记了从入口进来时，一切的初始与原因。

不是的，原来那条路上是有声音的，有人和他招过手，有人给他指过路—有光的方向；

原来那里并不是完全的漆黑一片，有偶尔的细长光线直直的透进来，甚至曾照到自己眼下的位置。

只不过，他一直没看见，一直没听见，他们都隐没在了一个个转角和路口。

  


所以，当自己因为拓植的文字，失眠也好，噩梦也好；觉得愤怒或是同他理论得振振有词；又或是继续用假想折磨自己，每每想起都心有余悸，胆战心惊....，安达都清楚的明白，那原因是自己，所以也只能一边害怕，一边将黑泽的手越攥越紧..

他明白，自己真正需要勇敢起来，做出改变。既然已经找到方向，就不能再迷路。

  


那天，十分罕见的，黑泽比自己先入睡。就着黑泽总会习惯性留下的窗帘尾部的一角，能模糊的看到黑泽脸部的轮廓，耳边是他沉稳均匀的鼻息。安达将自己的头向黑泽的脸靠了靠，近到能感受到他偶尔颤动的睫毛。

他有些睡不着，因为一个念头，在他心里鼓动了很多天，可若是当面，他还是不好意思说出口。

安达知道，黑泽一直想让自己变得更积极，更有自信一些，他也想用自己的方式做出回应。但根植于深处的那种，一定要基于结果来肯定自我的想法，让安达一直活在害怕失败的恐惧中，用这种看似回避的方式，否定，折磨自己，所以他一直非常羡慕明朗向上，从一开始就一往无前的人。

安达左思右想，觉得，如果自己能说出来，会不会好一点呢，将“用言语表达出来”，作为对抗自己多年筑起的带刺尖壳的第一步。

看着依然睡得很沉的黑泽，安达轻轻咬住下唇..

就连对着睡着的人，都费了他好一会儿时间。

安达慢慢做出尝试，

“我....会没事的...”

“我...会越来越....坚强......”

“我...有自己的.....优点.....”

他轻轻的吸了口气，又继续下去，

“我.可以做到的...就算..失败..也没关系”

“我.是一个..值得被喜爱的人...”说到这句的时候，让安达有些微微颤抖，

“我..可以.爱自己.....”

“我..能够爱自己......。”

  


安达说的非常小声，像完成了什么异常艰难的事情，他觉得额头好像渗出了一层细小的汗珠。

卧室里仍然十分安静，安达耳边又恢复到只有黑泽沉稳均匀的鼻息。

他用眼睛描绘着眼前只有一片模糊的深蓝色轮廓，有些安心又有些满足的笑起来。

正准备闭上眼入睡，耳边传来了细小的摩擦声，是黑泽头部的轻微动作。安达以为他只是在睡梦中稍微舒展了一下。

可是几秒后，耳边传来黑泽梦呓般的声音，

“嗯~我知道...我..一直知道”

“小清..一直，非常..坚强”

“最..喜欢.了”

“你可以的...我..一直...在”

“别人不可以...喜欢...只有.我..”

“嗯.....”

“嗯~...”

断断续续的，声音很轻柔，可是安达听得十分清楚，他就这么睁大双眼。

黑泽又动了动，因为本就靠得非常近，他像能找准位置似的，用鼻子轻轻的蹭着自己，一会就又传来了均匀的鼻息。

明明室内很暗，可睁大眼睛的安达，觉得目及的一切，比任何时候都更清晰。

看了一会儿。困意袭来，朦胧中，安达回味着刚才，这种感觉，竟比所有力量都接近魔法本身。

  


于是，他清楚的看到了，幽暗森林的出口。现在，正走在一片洁白松软的空旷雪地，不远处，还有冬日的阳光。他还需要一个人走一小段距离，但耳边能清晰的听到黑泽的声音，边说着：“这里，这里！” ，边向自己招手。

  


甜点吃到一半，安达停下来了，喝了一大口咖啡，将双手放在了膝盖上。在口中蔓延开的清甜与微苦交织的味道，让他平静下来。

“我开始做企划的工作了，这段时间”安达终于开口。

姐姐迎上安达的视线，微笑着听他继续。

“多亏了优一的帮忙，和支持。虽然...一开始并不顺利.”

“我，真的非常..幸运。”安达抿起嘴，停顿了几秒，

“姐姐，你知道天蚕蛾么？”

“非常大，非常漂亮。”

“小的时候，老师带小朋友们一起去看过，像蝴蝶一样。”

“可是，野外的成虫，多数仍会被村落周围的夜间照明灯火灼伤，甚至死亡。”

“我曾经非常想，问问老师，它是视力不好，无法分辨危险，还是知道那是火，也会冲上前去...”

见姐姐还在专注的听着，安达又喝了一大口咖啡，继续说起来。

“我一直是一个，有些胆小，又没有自信的人，害怕很多事情，”

“一旦事态不顺，就立刻缩回去，消极的自己就立刻出现了，”

“开始说着，本来就不该尝试的，早说了一定不行的，”

“甚至拉起警戒线，责怪起踏出那一步的自己。”

“所以，时间一长，只要是觉得无法负担的时候，它就会立即冒出来。”

  


“你有没有曾经的，非常令自己后怕的事情呢，比如，如果当时没有那么做，觉得那个结果，会沉重到光想想都无法承受。”

姐姐稍微想了想，轻轻点点头。

“嗯，在和优一成为恋人之前，我是没有的，好像什么都没注意过，每天轻轻松松的..”

“其实，只是窝在一个自己划起的小圈圈里，因为害怕，什么都不去看不去想，也拒绝别人接近....”

“优一...对我来说是十分重要，十分特别的人......”

“等我发觉，好像自己只是被牵起手，朝某个方向走，中途，甚至因为害怕辛苦，差点又回到原地，差点放开...他的手...”

“很害怕，这让我觉得后怕...”

安达看着自己的双手，交握起来，低下了头

用了一点时间，他把头抬起，又迎上姐姐的视线，表情坚定

“姐姐！我现在已经能够清楚的分辨出来了，可能仍会下意识地说出—我这样的人—这种话，”

“但，没关系。我不会再缩回壳子里去了，更不想让身上的刺，再让优一，露出..那样的表情..”

姐姐喝完了手中的咖啡，将杯子放到一边，双手交叠在桌子上，认真的看着安达，

“所以？”

“所以.....我要做一些我能做到的事，尽全力想到的....就像..比如..”安达在想着自己要做出的实际行动，

“为了，最喜欢的优一？”

回过神的安达，下意识忽略了姐姐的调笑，轻轻摇了摇头，

“不，” “是为了我自己”

“我想看到优一笑，想看到他开心的表情。”

  


姐姐愣了一瞬间，被刚才安达脸上闪过的动人表情的尾音，

她又换到了双手托下巴的姿势。

感觉自己被打败了，真是又奇怪，又可爱的人。说着自己胆小懦弱，又做着甚至能令她这样的人都微微动摇的事。把“可恶的臭情侣”这样有些意气的抱怨憋回肚子里，姐姐再次明白了，自己的弟弟，为什么会被眼前的人吸引。真可爱，这两个人，全都和自己说着要保密，兴冲冲的给对方准备惊喜什么的，她可一点也不羡慕。

她冲安达愉快的眨了眨眼，说着，

“但是，要对优一保密，对吧~”

“嗯！”

安达觉得，自己想说的话，十分顺利的传达给了对方，开心的笑了。

  


随后，两人一起拟定了作战计划。

姐姐给他提了好多建议。看着安达问东问西，都忍不住吐槽，你是要建立市民档案么，还说为了方便，说不定把什么相册，毕业纪念册都拷贝一份给他，比较好。两人越聊越开心，越说越起劲，差点忘记了时间。因为后续都有其他事情，姐姐说着回去后再找一找用手机发给他，并叮嘱，明天可随时远程协助作战，便各自回家了。

  


  


安达在记事本上划好了各种颜色的标记，十分满意的样子，看了下时间，3点40分。已经充电完毕，接下来就是一鼓作气，完成今天最后的部分吧！收拾好其他物品，把写着地点和计划条目的纸拿出，放好在口袋，提起包，离开了咖啡店。

一小时后，满载而归的安达，回到了这个精致温馨的屋子。踏进玄关的时候，虽然明知没有人，还是小心试探的说着“我回来了~~”。

安达小心的把钥匙放到原来的位置，还仔细将鞋摆好，就像他没出去过的样子。他看了看时间，4点50分。安达有些激动和兴奋，不光是完成了预想的计划，一切也都十分的顺利，他想起了姐姐推荐的可疑店面，占卜老师给他的建议“你的想法和行动，能够变成一种力量”，真的是这样呢。

他像寻宝归来的人，把这些宝贝都摆在了餐桌上，还分类整理了，有点像小时候在整理自己的玩具箱。拓植的连载杂志放在右上角，他看着自己标注的便签，有些得意，因为他觉得，自己已经成功证明了！；这一周收集的书放在左上角，细密的书签是他像执行秘密任务一样，挤压所有能挤压的时间，尽力看完的，嗯，自己伪装的应该挺完美的，因为黑泽完全没有怀疑的样子~；把那些细碎的单页放在中间，五颜六色的，找时间要贴在剪贴簿上呢；然后是他的时间表和调查笔记，每一项都好好完成了，末尾画着绿色的圆圈。

安达看着自己写的每一行，开始想象起每个场景，比如某个重要的日子，安达突然站出来，一脸成竹在胸，说今天的晚餐由我来准备。然后在黑泽惊讶的注视下，游刃有余的完成每一个步骤，等黑泽品尝说出“非常好吃”，然后当黑泽惊讶的问起，为什么这些都是自己喜欢吃的，那安达就会摆出一脸的不可置信，却在心里早就得意的笑弯了腰；

又或是，不经意的哼出黑泽喜欢的歌曲，说出黑泽喜欢的剧集里的经典台词，在一个平常普通的日子，在家里摆着黑泽喜欢的花，然后自己就装作“我什么都不知道”，一切都如常，在一边偷偷看着黑泽或是感动，或是动摇的样子..；

然后他现在就开始打听起认识的人有没有能领养的狗狗，或是哪天装作不经意，领黑泽走进他早已调查好的宠物店，要么就直接拿着纸箱，送到黑泽面前也行，反正他一定会双眼放光，爱不释手的..

光是想象这些场景，就让安达兴奋的捂起了脸，~~~~啊~~~~~好期待啊~~~~。

  


夕阳的金色光线，照到了安达脸上，他顺着那个方向打开了卧室的门。

哇~~~~真的好漂亮，太阳下山了，整个屋子都金灿灿的。

才发觉忘记打开暖气，他顺手就按开了门边的开关。 好温暖啊.......

要知道，本来就少眠，靠着兴奋驱动，今天唯一补充的一次能量，此时已经耗尽了，在渐渐变得温暖的卧室里，情绪平复后的安达放松了下来。在昏昏欲睡中，他又看了一眼时间，没关系，可以睡一个小时呢。

挣扎着换好了睡衣，把起床提醒定在了6点。这样，在黑泽回来之前，把餐桌上的物品收拾好就可以了呢，想着自己可真是心思缜密~，安达陷在舒服的大床里，很快就睡着了。

  


他做了一个梦，一个令人开心的梦。

一片空旷洁白的雪地，他走着走着，顺着声音的来源，看清了和他招手的身影。

终于走到了身边，伸手能碰到的距离。安达看着黑泽的脸。就在他以为，接下来会是一个热烈拥抱或甜蜜的吻的时候，黑泽却抬手，戳起了他的脸.........一脸开心的样子..

嘛~不过，也不错...黑泽的表情十分幸福。

～to be continued～2020.1.4


	5. 雪之纪念日

05.雪之纪念日

他们已经在路上花费了3个多小时，在青森的车站下车后，计程车在路上已经行驶了20分钟。这两天刚刚下过一场大雪，交通行驶的路面被好好的清理出来，在四周白茫茫一片的景象中央，划出一道深色的分界线。

黑泽看向了右侧，发现安达又在计程车上睡着了。刚出站时，看到久违的雪景，安达非常兴奋，立即就脱下围巾手套针织帽，准备奔向雪地了。黑泽勉强将他拉回来，一边说着，我们要先到预定的地点哦，那有会让你惊叫不出来的景色，一边强制般的给他裹好围巾。

果然，是昨天根本没好好休息的关系，安达还是很想睡，他额头的位置贴着泛起白雾的车窗玻璃，黑泽用右手轻轻揽过了他的肩膀，并坐得更近了些。

他很早就计划好了此次的行程，本来的目的地，是小樽。但是，他不想安达勉强去坐飞机，而改走地面线路，则需要在路上耗费大量时间。前后思量，黑泽觉得青森的位置更适合，母亲的好友在一个比较偏僻的地方，经营着一家旅馆。虽说是旅馆，却只有8间客房。夫妇二人常年生活在那里，因为并非主要的经济来源，就只会接受一些熟人的委托或是熟客，是一个非常安静，温馨雅致，老板随心所欲，但料理手艺十分好的温泉旅店。

在昨天晚饭时，黑泽终于提起了此事。

两人面对面坐着，桌上摆着刚准备好的食物。黑泽知道，他在外面乱来了一整天，几乎只吃了一个三明治，所以材料和味道，都比平时更清淡些。

“我开动了！”

“我开动了！”

汤，黑泽有事先做降温处理，他没有急着开动，而是拿起手边的水杯，一边小口喝着水，一边看着安达。见他有一口一口的细嚼慢咽，才拿起自己的碗。

“今天有好好的休息么？”几乎是故意，黑泽喝了一口汤，放下碗，在用餐的间隙，做状闲聊，并装作漫不经心的观察安达的表情。

“嗯！我睡得很好，差点都忘记吃饭了呢。”安达回答的十分干脆，没有半分犹豫和停顿。

“太好了！”黑泽冲着安达笑得灿烂，心里想的却是，你这家伙，现在居然这么会说谎了。

对，没错，今天的安达，很不一样，当然不仅仅是体现在，不为今天的秘密随便慌张这一点上。看，无论是表情神态，还是看向黑泽时眼里闪烁着的光芒，不，就连吃饭时的咀嚼，吞咽时自上而下的喉结，又再次拿起筷子往嘴里送今天格外香甜温润的米饭，简直每个动作都充满一种隐秘的满足和喜悦。只不过，黑泽全都看在眼里。

“哦，对了，” “安达，你明天开始就应该没有安排了，对吧。”

安达点了点头，夹起早已被细心清理好鱼刺的烤鱼。嗯...怎么感觉，比平时更好吃了呢。

“要去哪里，要去哪里。”还在咀嚼着鱼肉，安达上身前倾，语气兴奋。

“青森，嗯...到了你就知道了。”黑泽说到这里，暂时放下了手中的筷子，在右侧摆好。

”嗯，小樽有些远了，就下次成行吧。“ 黑泽又补充说道。

安达还是稍微惊讶了一下。黑泽果然知道自己喜欢北海道的事情，尽管..他从未说过。

“哪里都好，两个人一起的话。”

安达最近，会一脸理所当然的说一些会让黑泽招架不住的话。一方面，安达这边在以惊人的速度改变着，一方面，实在是...在黑泽心目中逐渐从害羞的他的天使..变成了热情的，更要命的是，在纯洁害羞中透露的撩拨与热情....

这时，安达发现，吃光了自己的碟碗，在意犹未尽的舔着嘴唇。他象征性的用筷子划一划空空的盘子和碗，连米粒都被吃干净了。还想吃....但是....不可以！不能因为现在眼前的一点点小事让自已一天的完美收场再生枝节。心里为自己的理智和大义凛然骄傲起来，但不时瞟向黑泽手边的食物，就像要从眼睛里伸出手来。

“啊！”黑泽突然想起什么似的，“我有准备明天旅途中的食物，但是，甜品稍微做多了些.....”

“现在，还能吃得下么？”

安达眼中闪烁着星星，嘴里回答的却是看似淡然的，

”应该...可以，我想尝尝看。“

黑泽起身去拿他早已准备好，放在厨台，分量合适的 ”意外多出的甜点“。

已经搜集了几天的信息，不出意外，这两天会下大雪。早上起来的时候，确认到青森的天气，就偷偷的握拳，在胸前摆起了胜利的手势。为避免早起，他已经成功将车次调整到了中午。3小时的车程，让安达在一开始的情绪高涨之后，就大睡特睡起来，前一句还在赞叹着窗外的景色，后一句居然就变成了”嗯嗯...ZZZ”.他给安达盖好衣服，从行李中拿出睡枕，小心的垫到安达颈后。

“两个人一起旅行？”是从左侧传来的声音。

他循声望去，是一位发色银白，面色柔和的老婆婆。他礼貌的点点头。

婆婆侧头看了一眼睡着的安达，笑眯眯的说 ：“你有一个非常可爱的恋人呢！”

看着表情慈爱和善的婆婆，就像为自己的”容易被看穿”稍微做些表示似的，他笑起了弯弯的眉眼。

随后，在婆婆到站前，两人愉快的闲聊起来。临下车，婆婆留下了两个礼物，几包点心，和一个美好的祝福“一定要幸福哦，孩子“。

黑泽帮忙提行李下车，并目送着脚步沉缓的背影，渐远。

在雪地中行进的计程车，从刚刚的空旷四周逐渐开进了雪林般的区域，这表示，此程已过多半。司机师傅说虽只剩下十几分钟的路程，可接下来是人烟稀少的小路了，万一出现路面没有铲除的情况，还是要谨慎的给轮胎套上锁链。

醒来的安达一听，就立刻精神起来，赶紧下车，等在一旁。他好好的带起了手套，冲着黑泽伸展开五指，表示”我已经准备好了，这么有趣的事情可不能错过“。

下午4点30分的时候，车子终于抵达了院门的入口。司机师傅一边帮忙拿出行李，一边善意的告知，从傍晚开始会陆续的下起雪来，这附近的话，如果没有事先预约，应该就不会有车经过，往常这个时候会封一到两天的路，只有这部分。因为没什么人，这一小段路也就没什么急于清理的必要。所以相关人员会从主路开始清理。

听到黑泽说二人要在此停留几天，请不用担心后，这位和善的大叔便同二人挥手道别，行车返回城市的方向。

他们拖着小箱的行李，站在入口。黑泽侧过头看到安达站在原地，睁大了双眼。他十分开心的笑起来。没错，就是这个预料中的完美反应。

眼前是如同秘宝般埋藏在积雪中的前院门庭，院墙用约一人高度，有些参差的中粗树干横竖间隔固定着，连结处指粗的绳结间堆积着细满均匀的白色，看起来毛茸茸的。入口通行的位置右侧竖立着一块大小惊人的厚石块，表面有些粗糙，是在灰色中有些杂点的黄，上面刻着三个字“露初山”；底座的位置有好好的处理过，只有上方的边角比较不规则；应该是用同样的木作搭接的人字形遮檐侧面露出些许的深黄色干草，左侧有根较粗的树干做支柱，插接在一个作为负重部分埋在雪地的不规则深色石柱里，而顶上横向部分，用了两根横木支撑。院子目及的两侧，满是顶状尖尖的针叶树，中央的位置，是行势向上的几级石板台阶，方向顺着树丛的转角通向更远的白色深处。眼前的一切都裹着一层松软的雪，只有门前一小块位置和台阶处稍微做了清理，其他都像是一座座雪白的雕塑，刚刚被偶尔经过的风吹露出浅浅的轮廓。

安达已经将手套摘了下来，小心的接近树干院墙，怕踩到脚边几乎是由风慢慢塑成的流畅曲线，他将手伸远了点。看着绳结处蓬松的积雪，挑了一个中意的位置，轻轻留下自己的指印，有点冰。不过，这种很特别的地方留下的雪迹，雪白雪白，毛茸茸的，还有些亮晶晶，总让人觉得想尝尝看，因为看起来真的很好吃。不过，他知道那只是雪，冰水的味道。所以，安达只是在心里想了想。

两个人杵在门口，一个看雪，一个看安达，都很是开心。

过了一会，都暂时看过瘾了，终于提起行李，走了上去。

他们从前庭转折后来到了侧面入口，整个过程就像是从一处雪之密林的坑道钻出来，眼前突然开阔，周围植物逐渐过渡到一人高的雪雕灌木，看起来白白胖胖的，是安达并不认识的品种。十字交叉的石板路面，中央位置是一块及膝的圆形石台，深色，表面有用什么工具磨砺过的痕迹，有一种奇妙的美感。从侧面能看到两级衔接的坡顶侧檐，无一例外，也都覆着一层厚厚的雪。

黑泽直接小心推门，待安达进入后再轻声将门合上，两人沿着两侧都有房间的走廊，向中央走去。

看来，这里才是一层正式的大厅，占据了整个中心位置，和两层的高度，高高的人字坡屋面内里均布着深棕色的木作结构。

高两层的视野十分开阔的整面玻璃窗，同样只留了必要的深色木作结构，北侧面向门庭处的雪白森林，南侧向外是一望无垠的空旷雪地，和在远方斜云低处将整个画面都染成橘红色的余半斜阳。

趁着安达对着窗外景色发呆的间隙，黑泽轻车熟路的走向侧边的一个房间，轻轻叩响了房门。听到”请进来！“的回应后，他推门而入。屋里响起交谈的声音，

“啊～优一，真的是好久不见了，我以为你会在中午到，”

“有些事情耽误了。”

“应该叫他去接应一下的，你们来这里至少方便些...”

“不，不用的。林叔叔还在下面？”

“那个人，真是的...哦，对了，安达君....”

门再次被推开，一位穿着素色和服的中年女性走了出来，黑泽跟在其后。她还系着缚袖的臂绳，头发在脑后做简单的盘梳。

“哎呀，这位应该就是安达君。真是失礼，优一没有告知我确切的时间，否则理应去接应一下的。”

女人边说边踏着细碎的步伐，向安达这边走过来。定步后，她一脸微笑的看着安达。

刚刚听到声响就转过身，此时他立即慌忙的低身行礼：

“您好，初次见面，我是...”

没等安达说完，女人立即上前，扶起安达手臂，十分熟悉的语气：

“我早就想见见安达君了。”

待安达露出疑惑的表情，黑泽及时上前介绍起来，

“这位是老板娘森下女士，是我母亲多年的好友。”

在三个人相视而笑的空档，有人出现在南侧的门口，进门前用厚手套简单清理了长靴上的雪，跺了跺脚，进来后反手关上门。

“林叔叔！”看着黑泽低头示意的动作，安达立即跟着侧身行礼致意。

刚刚进来的中年男人，一身雪地御寒的穿戴，左手拿着手套，一边用右手解下厚厚的围巾，一边轻轻点头示意。

“你看，优一和安达君已经到了。”

听到妻子的话后，男人又朝安达点头示意。

女人将手套和围巾接到手里，继续念叨起来，

“真是的，又去了那么久，这个天色，应该不久就会下雪了，”

“今天叫你主动联系一下优一，还是忘记了，还好他们在日落前到了呢.....”

男人习以为常的样子，时不时点点头，以“哦”回应一下。招呼男人帮忙晚餐后，森下女士对安达嘱咐，先到房间里休息，就离开了前厅。

跟随其后的林先生中途猛然想起什么，折了回来。他望向窗外，小声嘟囔着什么。转向一脸询问的安达，闲聊似的说：

“糟糕呢，忘记把它带回来了，还拴在木屋门口...”

看安达并没听明白，又补充到：“狗！”

安达立即双眼放光，又来了精神。

“如果方便的话，请让我帮忙吧！”

林先生非常开心的拜托了安达，找出厚厚的靴子递给他。

并不是嫌麻烦不愿意再折返，只是想到要被妻子念叨”又把狗忘记在木屋“，就恐避之不及了。他给安达指好路， 十分诚恳的说了声“那就拜托了！”，接着向厨房的方向走去。

安达之前也看到过很多次雪，但没有一次是像这样，空旷，开阔，吸入的冰冷空气，让他感受到一种味道，是一种伴随着静谧安宁的清新，和着淡淡的泥土与湿木头气味的鼻间触觉。这里应该是私有区域，一片雪白之中只有一串林先生和狗的足印，周围只有很远的地方有其他灯光，在天幕下方的位置，很小的光点。

虽然嘴上说着哪里都好，但这次的雪乡之行，从一开始就让安达情绪高涨。不光是因为接连不断的新奇和美丽景色。这种神奇的巧合，让他心中有一种奇妙的鼓动。昨天傍晚那个雪地美梦，让他有一种梦境在无意中被延伸到现实的恍惚错觉。

太阳比刚才更低了，几乎隐没在了远处的山线之下。安达走在与旧脚印有一点距离的左侧，看着指路的痕迹，一步一步用厚厚的靴子，在雪地上踩出全新的印记，是他自己的脚印。靴子一直包到膝盖下面，而地面雪的厚度在脚踝以上。

果然在空旷的地方，眼及的目标实际会远很多，他一步一步的踩着雪，能听到轻微的沙沙声。终于走到木屋的附近。一出现在视线的拐角处，被拴在房侧的一只雪白的狗，就立即用要引起人注意的声音汪汪叫起来，尾巴不停的摇摆着。

安达咧开嘴笑起来。边走边做出回应：“嗯嗯，不要着急”“我这就来解救你啦！”

黑泽一放置好行李，就立即跑到门口的宽阔平台上，向安达去的方向张望。他看到那一串属于安达的脚印。

刚才日落黄昏时的色彩已逐渐褪去，只剩在天地边界位置泛出的由浅入深的蓝色微亮，想着傍晚会下起雪，他还是像个麻烦的老头一样不必要的担心起来。

这时，远远的地方出现了一个黑点，还有什么在周围不停的跑动，时不时在厚厚的雪层里跳来跳去。

隔着这么远，两个人都看见了对方。安达伸直了双臂，朝黑泽挥动个不停，像个小学生一样。黑泽也以同样的姿势，朝安达挥着手臂，那兴奋活泼的样子，一点也不像平时沉稳从容的那个商务精英。

黑泽随即走下了平台，就穿着自己的鞋子。他沿着安达的脚印，一步一步的迎了上去。

雪中的天空与大地，像汇接成了一体，眼前在开阔中不断延伸，那个还在一步一步向自己走过来的人，好像和自已一起融合在了这个雪白宁静的世界。

“你干嘛又走下来呀”“鞋子绝对会湿的”

黑泽笑而不答，伸手摸了摸安达的脸，有点凉凉的，他伸手将安达外衣上的帽子扣好，双手扶着边沿的两侧。

安达有些冻红的鼻尖和脸，圆圆的眼睛带着笑意，微微向上望着他。

黑泽快速的在安达唇上吻了一下，不等他反应过来，就拉起安达的手，一起往回走去。

身边的狗狗似乎是兴奋过了头，在雪地里上蹿下跳，绕着二人，前前后后的来回跑动，时不时钻进雪层，再探出头来，接着把身上的雪抖掉。

回到了平台，狗狗还是不肯回到自己的小屋里，是木制的，精巧漂亮，还十分宽敞。它还是很兴奋，不停摇着尾巴，围着两人打转，时不时汪汪叫两声，像是在说“和我一起玩吧！”

黑泽看着，眨眨眼睛，有些诧异的说：

“它很喜欢安达呢！”“真少见，一枝对陌生人这么热情。”

安达蹲下身，去抚摸狗狗的头，叫了它的名字，开心的回答：

“嗯，我从小就容易和小动物亲近。”

眼看狗狗前腿搭着安达的膝盖，就要朝脸舔去。黑泽连忙制止：

“一枝，不可以！”

狗狗立即热情的朝他跑过来。黑泽伸出左手，在上方停住，待它稍微安静下来后，做了一个五指收紧的动作。等狗狗已乖乖坐下，他伸出手，摸了摸它的头，

“好啦，你要乖~”

狗狗居然就这样乖乖的回了窝，像要遵守约定似的，趴下前，还探头“汪！”的叫了一声。

安达又像发现了什么新奇有趣的事情，眼睛睁得老大，缠着黑泽说，一定要教给他刚才的魔术，刚刚给狗狗解开绳子的时候，可费了好大劲。

黑泽立即凑近，问：

“那我能得到什么奖励呢~”

安达一反常态的认真回答：

“什~么都可以，你只管说”“什～么都可以！”

黑泽被他郑重其事的承诺逗笑：

“那我可要认真的想一想呢！”揽过安达的肩膀，带他朝屋里走去。

到现在为止，对于安达来说，究竟是怎样的一天啊，好多新奇的事情，最喜欢的雪，和黑泽两个人一起的旅途...现在，连晚饭都如此的美味。简直无一例外的，只要是看着安达吃得那么幸福开心的样子，任谁都会上瘾。森下女士这会儿就在一旁笑眯眯的问：

“安达君，要不要再来一些呢？”

安达则是这边嘴里还鼓鼓的，就连忙点起头。

“说起来，还有两周，就是新年了。”森下女士和黑泽聊起天。

“是的，父亲和母亲两个人就这么一声不响的外出旅行了。”黑泽边说起抱怨，边露出”很难以置信吧”的表情。

”绫说，反正把你们姐弟俩随便放到哪里，都能好好的过活。“

”她还说起了，很久以前，你们两个人年纪很小的时候，迷了路，手拉手自己找回来的事情。“

黑泽的表情十分的无奈

“不过，”森下女士顿了一下，看向安达,”她很遗憾，十分想见见安达君的。”

安达突然被点到名字，而且还是黑泽的母亲，还在往嘴里送食物的手，停在了半空中。他立即动了动盘坐的双腿，将上身挺直了些，冲着森下女士抿嘴笑。

她轻笑出声，习惯性的用手掩起嘴角，

”不用那么紧张啦。”

”她呀，只是总听到自己的女儿念叨这个人，就说十分想见一面。”

安达将身体绷得更紧了，放下手中的筷子，两只手在胸前紧张的晃动。

“不，不不，应该是我先去拜访的！“

他在心里敲起自己的脑袋，真是的！想得不够周到，如果黑泽的妈妈真的先一步到访，那会非常失礼啊。随即脑中浮现出那个竹篱围栏的院子，黑色的路面，和门口路边的花。完全没有意识到，自己和黑泽不过刚刚正式交往2个月，不到。

森下女士看安达紧张到放下了手中的食物和碗，有些后悔随口提起这件事。

她突然想到了什么，对安达说:

”哎呀，我想起来。“ ”库房里面还有好多去年的烟火。”

“一直怕它们被保存得不当，那样会很浪费的。”她瞥了一眼林先生，

“这个人就是，从来对这样的事情不上心，让他好好去检查，也不做...“

”居然还支使客人去牵狗，真的是....“就像要转移视线般，开始念叨起自己的丈夫。

林先生则依旧是，毫不在意的样子，时不时回应一下”哦“”抱歉那“。

安达连忙解释说：“不会不会，是我主动请求的，而且我很喜欢小动物。”

“安达君，真是个温柔的好孩子呢！”森下女士边点着头边说，

”那~一会吃过饭，要不要去放烟火呢？”

话题被成功转移，安达开心的连连点头，又拿起碗和筷子，继续吃起来。

在一旁全程看着的黑泽，对这位看着他长大的人投去满是赞叹的目光，不愧是森下阿姨....

饭后，安达提出要帮忙整理。

森下女士掩着嘴笑：“这孩子真是的，我怎么可能让客人帮忙呢。”

在妻子的指示下，林先生带走二人，去取刚才说到的线香烟火。

到了储藏用的房间，他们一人被塞了好多盒，一直叠到了胸口的位置。林先生一副终于完成任务了的样子，行动迅速的关好门后，就催促二人，赶紧去把烟火解决掉。

安达又陷入了震惊中，手里的烟火都是木盒包装，这个名字，是连他这样不了解的人都听说过的...

外面的天彻底暗了下来，可是，在雪地中，连夜空都像泛着光芒似的。周围安静的出奇，一点声音也没有。门口的狗狗木屋空着，一枝又被林先生带到哪里去了。

“应该，就快下雪了..”黑泽抬头望着天空，对安达说，

“趁着还没有下雪，我们快行动吧！”

他拎起小号的水桶，二人到了平台的下方，清理开的一小块空地。

比起绚烂多彩，花样繁杂的烟火，安达一直更喜欢，这样最简单的。只有一根细小的竹棒，点然后，先在顶端熔起橙色的亮光，接着，金色的花火一朵朵的绽放。在雪地的夜晚，看起来就像是在两人手中静悄悄开出的花。周围非常的安静，烟火发出细小的噼啪声。

线香烟火能燃烧的部分很短，就算知道两人手中还有好多盒，可每燃尽一根，安达还是会不由得皱起鼻子。

“啊..又燃尽了”他看向黑泽，“好漂亮，可是，好短暂。“

黑泽歪头笑着，对他说

”嗯~~所以，要在它点燃绽放的时候，好好的珍惜哦~”

“而且....我们还有这么~多。”他将点燃烟火用的长香递给安达，

“来，林叔叔说，这些不点完，不许回去哦。”

“他应该是觉得，这样一来真的帮了大忙。”二人哈哈的笑起来。

安达继续珍惜着每一次的火花绽放；黑泽边放着手中的烟花，边看着雪地中闪动的火花下，笑得无比生动鲜活的安达。

冬日烟火，原来也可以是这样的感觉，不会落寞，是幸福，甜蜜和安心。

这简直就像是神助般的好运。二人放完烟火，刚刚回到房间，原本一直以为傍晚后就会下起来的雪，才终于静悄悄的从天空飘落。

明明已经有些疲惫的安达，立即又来了精神，像听到风吹草动而竖起耳朵探头的兔子。黑泽及时抓住了下一秒就会冲出去的安达，带着安抚的口气，

”不要急，过来，这里这里，是特等席哦~“

他领着安达走向房间的北侧。打开纸门后。里面是十分宽敞的洗浴空间；再往里走，又打开另一扇木门，出现在眼前的，竟然是一个小号的温泉水池。

青石板的地面延伸到池边，是用表面打磨过的石块围砌，一半在院子里，一半在室内，散开细雾般的白色热气，不断飘下的雪花一片片融进池水里。而室外的部分，被雪白森林密密围住，走近后，能看到上方露出的一小片天空。

安达回过头，惊喜的看着黑泽，

“好厉害！是小号的温泉，还能看到雪。”

他一边用左手捂着嘴，一边不住的用右手比划起来，那意思大概是，太美了！天哪~这该怎么办才好。他诚实的反应，总能让人特别开心。

黑泽笑呵呵的拿起准备好的物品递给安达，看他迫不及待的冲进了浴室。

黑泽回到房间，换了一件深蓝色的罩衫和略薄的室内长裤，拿出准备好的清酒和器具，回到了刚才有温泉的地方。在靠近里面的位置摆放着木桌和藤编的躺椅，他将一个小号的暖炉放到了桌面，下面隔着一块木棕的垫子。放好酒壶和杯子后，就在椅子上坐了下来。

外面的雪势大了些，但是没有一点风吹起捣乱，稍大片的雪花依然静悄悄的飘落着，有的隐没到其他白色中，有的融化在了温泉的袅袅热气。黑泽倒了一点酒，用两指轻轻的拿起杯子，让温润口感的酒液一点点划过舌尖和喉咙，来到胃部，过了一会，他感觉到胸腔的位置泛起一阵淡淡的暖意。他习惯性的将手拄在桌子上，望着眼前依旧在缓缓飘落的雪，想起了安达的脸...是今天开心兴奋的脸，惊喜不止笑意的脸，侧头熟睡的脸，伸出手小心翼翼在雪上留下指印的脸，被突然吻了后羞涩的脸，线香烟火照亮的脸...全是幸福开心的表情。

“太好了~”

他小小说出了声，表情柔和而放松，这意味着自己精心策划的旅程，十分成功，是因为自己足够了解安达，是因为连雪都在帮忙，挑了一个无比适合的时间落下。他又喝了一杯后，将杯子攥在手心，坐直了身体，十分郑重的对院子的方向行了一个礼，

“谢谢你，雪先生。”

黑泽被自己奇怪的行为逗笑了，他拿起酒杯，看了又看，心想，应该只喝了一点点啊，难道自己的酒量这么差...但接着，却又倒了一杯，慢悠悠的继续喝着。

这时，安达推开了那扇木门。他在下身围了一条浴巾，上身披着一条在肩膀，急匆匆的样子，应是不想浪费任一分一秒。接近池边后，先坐到侧边，用脚轻轻甩下了深纹黑带的木屐，然后用双臂撑着将自己慢慢挪到池水里。像在进行一个神圣的仪式似的，从脚尖轻点，浸入双腿，泉水及腰，最后没到肩膀，安达在那慢吞吞的，用了十几秒。坐到池水里后，他抱住自己的膝盖，闭着眼，发出舒服的轻声呻吟。

黑泽在一旁看得出神，眼尾都笑出了细小的纹路。过了一会，他突然开口问，

“很舒服，对吧！”

安达瞬间睁开眼睛，像是被吓了一跳，抖了抖肩膀。明白突然发出声音的是黑泽后，又在原地舒服的眯起眼睛。

“嗯~~~~~~我...现在..觉得..就算在这里死掉...也愿意..”安达已经快睁不开眼睛了。

黑泽笑他说“太夸张了”。安达冲他扬起略显孩子气的笑脸。

黑泽继续慢慢的喝着酒，两人一边看着雪，一边有一句搭一句的聊着天。

安达问起，明明是夫妇，为什么黑泽要称呼一个为森下阿姨，一个为林叔叔呢，黑泽解释，森下是她的旧姓，自己和姐姐很小的时候就这么叫了，后来阿姨婚后来访时，坚持说请不要改成林，就两个人这么称呼她的话也没什么关系，最关键，她觉得，若是汉字的写法，森比林意广，而且还多一木呢，能用这样的方式压丈夫一头，很是划算。

安达心想，嗯，虽然是今天才认识，不过，感觉完全是森下阿姨的作风呢。由这个话题，他自顾自地延伸到自己和黑泽身上，嗯...黑泽清？...还是...安达优一？他忍不住笑出了声。

看见黑泽问询的表情，他耸耸肩，轻轻的摇了摇头，低头咬住下唇，不好意思的笑起来。

安达觉得有点热，就换了个姿势，移动到最外边沿。双手交叠在池边，下巴抵在手臂上，因热水而湿红的脸感受到了凉凉的空气。雪越下越大了，陆续飘下的白色绒花，一点点落在安达的头发，脸，和手臂上，有一点凉凉的，安达觉得，又有点想接住一片，放进嘴里尝尝味道。今天真的是好开心啊，一天游走，最后舒舒服服的泡在温泉里，还能看着雪...不愧是黑泽，这样的.....

嗯？怎么说呢，应该是在昨天，近日的劳累疲惫后，仅剩的思考和精力已用完；还是，今天止不住的惊喜和兴奋情绪后，泡在温泉里的他，已经无法思考....安达才终于意识到黑泽并没有一起进温泉的事情。他此时的脑回路是这样的：“黑泽为自己准备了这么多，一天的行程一定也很累啊，难道，他是想让我独占温泉，才特意如此的？”安达心里此刻满是对恋人的感激、被如此珍惜的幸福，和....黑泽还没有享受到一样的舒适愉悦的...惋惜。

其实，在温泉里待得有点久了，疲惫消除之外，极度放松之下，他有些晕乎乎的。就这么维持着趴在池边的姿势，他侧过头，看着坐在后面的黑泽，

“黑泽..我才注意..到..........你..为什么..没有一起呢”慢吞吞的语速，让他的声音听起来，很柔软。黑泽刚想接话，就又被打断。

“呐~~~~你也快进来啊~~~真的超级舒服~~”说到最后一个字的时候，安达伏在池边，发出一声轻笑般的喘息。

黑泽心中发出了悲鸣。

是的，他没有像平时一样整理入浴，为了计划不被打乱。没有做得太刻意，而是和安达一起在这里，聊天，赏雪，保持着十分微妙的距离。

黑泽抬眼，视线飘到了池边。

泡了许久温泉，本来就偏白的皮肤透着嫩色的粉红，从脸到脖子，再到露出的肩膀和手臂，使黑色的头发，眼瞳，眉角，甚至后颈的那颗痣，都变得更清晰生动.....

不知是因为水汽，还是这一会儿飘落到上面后再融化的雪，头发还是湿漉漉的，额头鬓角，耳朵脖颈附近被打湿的碎发，有的自然的垂着，有的伏贴在粉红色的侧脸和颈边，分不清是雪水还是汗水的细小水滴，像是温柔细腻的抚摸般，沿着满是蒸腾水汽皮肤上的蜿蜒轨迹，游走，滑落...

安达半眯着眼看着他，和着刚刚放松状态下，隐含，哦不，是满是撒娇意味的语调，安达的眼神，唇边，周围渐渐似漫延过来的水汽，都逐渐升温，变得湿润，朦胧和暧昧。黑泽感觉似听到耳边的诱惑私语，脑袋和身体某处的血液逐渐沸腾...

他在心里苦笑不止，这个人，到底知不知道自己在说些什么......他纯洁害羞又诱惑不自知的天使啊。

这只是转瞬之间的事。黑泽立即用右手掩住嘴角，在视线收回的同时，用自己强大的自控力压下了刚刚一瞬间，眼中逐渐显露的侵略性和即将升腾的浓烈火光。他用无比流畅的动作，又倒了一小杯酒，又用看似缓和的抬手，一饮而尽。喉结在他扬起的脖颈线自上而下，因急饮而溢出的一滴酒沿着嘴角滑倒下颌，他用大拇指不着痕迹的轻轻揩拭。

本来之前担心喝多了会醉，可就在刚才这一下，他完全清醒了。轻放下酒杯后，呼出了一声只有他自己能听清的喘息。

就在刚才，若没有及时收回视线，黑泽知道，今晚，他根本不相信自己有那个自制力停下来。尽管此时脑中和身体某处，和着血液鼓胀的跳动节奏，还在止不住的叫嚣着...但，什么也不能耽误明日的早起。

他看似从容的看向安达那边，微眯着眼，视线并未聚焦。唇边勾起弧线，笑着对安达说：“我看着安达就很满足了。”

“起风了了哦，还是不要淋着雪..太久.”

他顺势起身推门，来到里面的室内空间，用凉水迅速的洗了洗脸。到侧边的柜子里，拿了一条干燥的浴巾和一件白色的浴袍，又回到了温泉外室。

走到安达身边，像是完全没有在意飘落到身上的雪，蹲了下来。安达仰头看着黑泽。

黑泽伸出右手，下意识抚上安达颈侧，用食指轻顺了下湿漉的发尾，他保持着从容的甜腻微笑，拇指指腹习惯性的摩挲着..左手拿起宽大的浴巾，盖在安达头上，帮他擦拭。黑泽好像全神贯注的擦着湿发，没有看向安达向上望，仍带有湿气的眼睛。

看着眼前身着日常便衣，更显强壮的黑泽，感受到颈间的触摸，安达刚刚有些晕乎乎的脑子，这回清醒了。黑泽的手有些凉。

少顷，黑泽双手撑膝，直起上身，边往回走，边对安达说，

“差不多可以出来了哦，时间有些晚了。”

“我去整理被铺。”

然后就用看似淡定，实则带有逃跑意味的步伐，回到屋里去了。

安达此时明白了，刚才自己的邀请意味着什么。他看着黑泽走后关起的木门，没进了温泉池水，到眼下的位置，冒出一声声咕嘟咕嘟的气泡。真是的....刚刚擦拭的头发和白色浴巾，又浸到了水里。

安达没有再多想，比如，黑泽为什么要忍耐...昨日刚刚完成了生命中十分重要的仪式，今天轻松，愉快，又惊又喜，在最后是那么美的雪景，那么舒适的温泉....所以，他回到房间，几乎是一躺到已展开的松软被铺上，就睡着了。他只记得上面有股非常好闻的味道.... ZZZ

黑泽靠近他身边，伸手理了理安达额头上的几缕发丝，俯身在唇上轻轻吻了一下，“小清，晚安。”

他看着窗外的雪越下越大。虽然知道往年这个时候也会这样下起雪，一般在深夜之后便会停止，外面近日维持的积雪厚度也证明了这一点。但，他还是有些担心，会不会今天一直很和善的“雪先生”，在明早的最后关头，突然翻脸。

为了明天，他精心策划了这次行程，选在他十分熟悉的这个地点，十分安全保险；安达一定会很开心，自己也能省去许多搜集信息的时间，来准备明天如何说服安达。他准备了几个计划，从A到C，只是依序的作为，前者若失败，后续跟上的补充，但无论怎样黑泽都执拗的没有做出失败的准备，和平日里理智预估后再做出判断的他不太一样，因为这次，理智制衡的那一方，也加入了这个阵营，一边摇旗呐喊，一边出谋划策。

黑泽摊开手掌，看着刚才就一直拿在手里的银色钥匙，已经被穿上了一条精致的银链。

啊~当时，他的确是脑子一热，就那么做了。

这大约是两周之前的事情，他们刚交往满一个月，那唯一 一次的风波也已经过去许久。可是，他总是惶惶不安的，不是找到各种理由留在安达那里不走，就是想尽各种方法让安达留在自己的处所。若某天实在没办法，由于一些原因要各自回家，黑泽就会莫名其妙的.....失眠..

不单单是，因为他日渐强烈汹涌的欲望和情感，总觉得不够，远远不够；那天，在昏黄灯光映照下，安达的伤痛眼神和止不住哭泣的脸，可能让黑泽产生了心理创伤.....他总是怕，哪天，会不会在他不知道的地方，安达又会露出这样的表情，如此痛心哭泣的脸..他陷入了自责，都是因为自己食言了，明明是他自己对安达说的，“无论怎样，也不会放开你的手”。一开始是做噩梦，在恐惧梦魇中伸手，惊醒后，扑了空....后来，只要是安达不在身边的夜晚，他就无论如何也睡不着了..

那天，他又几乎一夜没睡。硬撑了一上午，又外部出勤坚持了几小时，终于一脸疲惫的回到了公司楼门口。他本来可以直接结束工作的，分别后的六角也直接回了家。明明完成了工作，却又特地折回去，坐在那无事可做，又会被问东问西，他是在是太累了，还十分想睡。于是就在楼下，给安达发去了line消息，

“我已经完成了工作哦，还有一个小时，我到附近去等你吧！”并附上了一个与他现在的状态完全不符的元气表情。

不一会就收到了回复，

“哇，真的吗，太好了！”

“但是，今天应该不行了，我应该得久一些，有一份数据一定要整理完才行。”

就像知道黑泽会如何回复一样，安达立即补充了几条：

“不可以！”“你不可以上来！”

“今天不可以让你帮忙！”

黑泽站在原地，不开心的皱起眉，消息又接二连三的送达，

“黑泽现在，必须立即回家，填饱肚子之后，再好好的休息。”

“我有看见，你居然在上午喝了那么多提神饮料。”

黑泽不知道该说些什么才好，只发过去一个十分委屈的表情。安达回了一个伸手安抚的白色兔子，又接着，

“我回到家之后，会打电话验证的哦~”

黑泽就只能回复表示，

“好的，你也不要太晚”。

抬头望了望不知是不是公司楼层的玻璃窗，心里哀嚎着，可是....你不在，我睡不着啊！！！！但是这话幼稚的像怕黑的小孩子，他怎么也说不出口。安达说自己今天有必要回家去，本来他想着一定要跟过去的...

黑泽只好又失望又疲惫的往自己家的方向走去。

他刚刚坐上计程车，和司机师傅报了地址，属于姐姐的来电声音，就叫嚣般响了起来。他为了提醒自己，提防姐姐电话发难，特意设置成了一个，虽然好听，但是响起时会吓自己一跳的音乐。

他又再次在内心哀嚎，不要啊~~~~今天的自己真的没有余力了，他揉着突突跳起的太阳穴，犹豫再三，还是接起了电话，刚刚无力的发出“姐”这个词的第一个音节，就被电话那一头的声音打断了。

“优一？你现在在哪里？还没下班？”听起来十分急切。

黑泽轻吐一口气，回答说：

“哦。刚结束外勤，回家中。”

“太好了！没想到会这么顺利，我也只是想碰碰运气的。”

“你现在，立即来我这里，用最快的速度，坐计程车，告诉司机师傅，把加速踩到底。”

“要快！我就在这里等你。”

根本没给黑泽说话拒绝的机会，姐姐就挂掉了电话，几秒钟后传来line的提示音，发来了一个地址。其实在黑泽接起电话的那一刻，他就已经没有了拒绝的机会。黑泽认命般的向司机师傅改报了姐姐提供的地址。

大约过了20分钟，从计程车下来后，他站在了一个完全陌生的路口，正在想着，姐姐为什么会让自己来这里，他就看到了左前方不远处，从一幢民居的院墙探出上身的姐姐，边冲他招手，边叫着他的名字，

“啊！优一，优一，这里！”

他边招手回应，边小跑着迎上去。

这是一幢外表有些古旧，但十分雅致的二层建筑，门口有着木栅的围栏，前院门庭两侧种着不知名的花。在他呆站在门口环顾四周的时候，姐姐又从开启的前门中延申至里的走廊拐角出现，催促他快进去。

姐姐将他引至屋内，一位身着和服的中年女士面前，并向她介绍，

“这位，是我和您说起的弟弟。”

“这位，是松阪女士，这幢房子的主人。”

黑泽礼貌性的欠身问候，

“您好，初次见面，松阪女士，我是黑泽，黑泽优一。”

优雅的松阪女士微微侧头回礼示意后，满面笑容的说：

“你好，初次见面，很高兴认识你，”

“没想到，是这么帅气的弟弟。”

“不过，姐姐就这么漂亮，弟弟也一定很帅气才对了！”

姐姐一改平日里对着自己弟弟时的蛮横态度，十分礼貌优雅的回敬着对方善意的夸赞。

“太好了，如果是将房子交给如此优秀的黑泽小姐，也同样优秀的弟弟，我真的是会很开心的。那么，请随意四处看看吧，若能合优一先生的意，就再好不过了。”

说完后，她冲二人礼貌的点头示意，就顺着玄关的方向，走出了屋子。

黑泽还在一脸不解，姐姐就连忙解释起来。

”你还有..约15分钟的时间参观一遍房子，然后要在明天中午之前给我答复“

稍微停顿了一下之后，她又补充起来，

“这位女士和我有工作上的交集，后来就十分熟悉了。她明天下午就要赶飞机回到定居的国外了，只在百忙之中空出了今天和明天上午这么点时间，本来她是拜托我看能不能找到合适的有购买意愿的人，松阪女士坚持想确认自己曾经珍惜的居所会交给什么样的人，由于时间真的很紧，又有这么独特的坚持，我便接受了这个委托，今天可真是辛苦了一整天呢。”

“本来以为没希望了，可是，你姐姐我突然就来了灵感。”

“优一和小清经常需要两处跑来跑去的，那么麻烦，而且，你们两个人的公寓又不够宽敞..”

“你看，距离适中，比优一现在的家远一点，比小清的家近一些。而且这么宽敞”

“我有帮你好好看过哦，松阪女士虽然在这里居住了很久，但是，房子却被爱惜得很好，只需要在某些必要的地方稍作修整，就会是一个十分完美的家哦。这样，我也能非常方便的来这里借住了，找小清一起出去玩...”

“而且，松阪女士说”姐姐稍微降低了音量，“如果是黑泽女士的弟弟，她可以接受这个价格。”姐姐用手势比出了一个稍稍让黑泽诧异的数字，一脸得意。

没等黑泽开口，姐姐又想起什么，说“快快，抓紧时间，机会难得哦。”

“我得出去看看松阪女士，总不能让她一个人站在外面”说完就快步走了出去。

黑泽被如同一股呼啸来去的旋风般，行动力惊人的姐姐弄得措手不及，稍微放松下来后，就照着姐姐的示意，慢悠悠的参观起屋子。

就像姐姐说的，这幢房子的外表和屋内，虽然有些岁月留下的痕迹，但却能看出一直被主人好好的珍惜着。是偏向和式的屋内，木色线条，偏深的地板，白色偏黄的墙面，典雅的细小花纹；客厅，餐厅，厨房，以及夕阳从外面透进来，照在侧墙的金色窗影。明明是完全陌生的地方，却令黑泽无端的产生一种怀念和安心。他参观着屋子，面部表情从刚才一系列的，疲惫、沮丧、震惊、紧绷，变得柔和。

他向屋子的侧面走去，经过一处走廊，立在前方的日式纸门，让他十分疑惑。这里是和室？还是别的什么....在他不经意拉开门扇的一瞬间，突然出现，充满了整个视野的景象，让他愣住，微微张开嘴巴，睁大了双眼。过了一会，黑泽走了进去，到缘侧的位置，坐了下来。

不知过了多久，他听到姐姐的声音，

“优一，优一！”

“啊！找到了！”“听到的话，应一声嘛！”姐姐看黑泽没有回应，就走了进来，挨着黑泽也坐了下来，

“你参观完了吗？”，姐姐顺着黑泽的视线，也望着昏黄的天空。

“松阪女士已经回去了，我们也得离开了，随后我会将钥匙送还。”

“记得要在明天中午....”

黑泽依旧看着天空，打断了姐姐的提醒，“是这里了。”，

姐姐一脸不解的歪着头，她没明白黑泽的意思。

黑泽转头看向姐姐，一字一顿的说：“我决定好了，就是这里了。”

此时就算是一直熟悉黑泽脾性的姐姐，也被这个回答弄得微微错愕。

就这样，黑泽决定下了这幢房子。

后续的部分，就由姐姐递交了一些必要的手续，邮寄给已然返回国外的松阪女士。她还颇为不满，说黑泽像被施了魔法似的，爽快决定，搞得自己都提不起得意和成就感了，真的是很奇怪。

眼前，窗外的雪还在持续下着，黑泽用手拎起一节银链，放到自己的面前，左右晃动，银色钥匙反射出些许光泽。将钥匙又攥在手里后，他冲着窗外正在大片飘落的白色雪花，说了一声“拜托你了”。

几乎整夜未合眼。大约凌晨3点左右，仰躺在安达身边，枕着背到头下的手，看着天花板出神。注意到雪终于停下来的时候，他松了一口气。听着周围令他安心的声音，闻着令他放松的气味，困意渐渐袭来。他看了一眼时间，一鼓作气，决定干脆现在就出去准备。怕吵醒安达，用十分轻的动作，从旁起身，整理穿戴完毕后，借着窗外的雪地光亮，坐在黑暗中，慢悠悠的喝了一杯咖啡。

凌晨时分的雪地，安静得与白天不同，地面已积雪到膝盖的高度，穿着长靴，一步步的踩陷下去，在脚底被踩实的雪，发出细小的咯吱声。

雪后的天空变得清晰，上方的深蓝色中，一颗颗星星轻轻的眨着眼，垂幕至天地交接处泛起一点点蓝。天地间的一切好像都在安静等待，地上晶莹的雪，被白色包裹的树，从远处传来的未知的细小声响，清冷的空气，都在一起静悄悄的等待着什么降临。

黑泽走到木屋后，发现林叔叔果然已经在这里了，一枝在一旁乖乖的趴着，好像知道要静静等待似的，没有捣乱，看到黑泽后，只是待在原地摇着尾巴。

林先生坐在摆放于门前空地上的一把木椅，抬头望着天，手里拿着还在冒热气的大号水瓶，身后敞开的木屋大门里，倾泻出黄色的灯光，照到他的身后。

看到拐角处走来的黑泽，林先生冲他招了招手。

“很早嘛，优君”林先生表情放松，十分惬意的样子，说话间，口中呼出白色的气。

“林叔叔也是，还是起的这么早。”

林先生示意他，里面左侧靠墙，还留有一把椅子，

“不了，林叔叔，”黑泽摆摆手，

”我是来拜托您，借我一样东西的。“

林先生侧身看向黑泽，听他继续，

“请借我“幕剪”一用。”黑泽说的是木屋仓库里的，银灰色那件，有两人座位，用于积雪过厚时通行的，小型雪地车，是林叔叔的宝贝，甚至还取了名字。据说，是有一天，林叔叔远远的看着，朝阳沿着与地平线几近重合的雪车行进过的深嵌痕迹上方，逐渐升起，就像是从边界的那条线，裁切过后，终于露出的唤醒天地的生机。虽然黑泽并不是很明白，为什么要给车取名字，但是如果只说“请把雪地车借给我”，林叔叔一定会生气。

林先生喝了一口热茶，用打趣的眼神看着他。

“哦~你在盘算些什么~”，他把水瓶又拿在手里，想到了一个好主意，

“可以，不过，你要帮忙。”

“门前雪道的清理，就拜托你了。”

“了解！”，黑泽十分愉快的点头答应。

最后，林先生还提醒黑泽说，要自己检查油箱哦，否则，你和安达君就得，一步步踏着一尺多厚的雪走回来了。

黑泽回到房间后，准备叫醒还在熟睡的安达。他轻轻摇了摇安达的肩膀，小声叫他，

“安达，安达，要起床了哦。”

看到安达终于醒来，边揉着睁不开的眼睛，边发出回应，“嗯？”

黑泽补充说道：“和我去一个地方。”

雪地车前行的时候，安达一直盯着车头的位置看，不时因残留的困意挤弄着眼睛。发动机的声音在黎明时刻的雪地上显得异常清晰，尖状的银灰色车头，不停向前劈开一尺多厚的积雪，在车头黄色的灯光下翻腾，飞转，给地面留下一道深嵌的雪痕。黑泽抬头，看到天又亮了一些，就稍稍加踩了油门。

10几分钟后，他们停在了一处空地。

下车后，黑泽带着安达登上了一个小雪坡。有一棵已枯朽的树横躺在那里。原本接近树冠部分的主干连同顺势延伸开的枝杈，向下弯曲，插入雪里，拱起一段弧线，上面堆着形状圆润的积雪。

黑泽带着手套，挑了一处高度适合的位置，清理了上面的积雪，接着左手背到身后，右手做了一个“请~”的姿势，就像在指引安达在什么隆重静谧的仪式中入席。

安达开心的笑起来，露出两排牙齿。他想了想，微屈上身，右手放到胸前，意思是“非常感谢”，并且支出了右脚，抬起脚尖。

两人一唱一和的，相视几秒，噗嗤地笑出声。终于在树上紧挨着坐下来。

天还没亮，只有边界处蓝色微亮的部分，透出些许的暖色。

黑泽递给安达一个包着蓝色绒布的水瓶，里面装的是乌龙茶；一个小号的饭团，海苔的部分被贴成了一张带有头发和卷曲胡子的圆眼睛的脸；接着又拿出另一个饭团，拿在自己手里。这时候，室外冰冷的空气，已经让安达从困意中完全清醒，他吃着饭团，轻轻的前后摇晃着稍稍悬起的双腿。

借着逐渐变亮的天空，终于能看清了现在所处的位置。

刚才从停车的位置向上，走到这个坡地，而前方的位置，逐下延伸，不远处，是一小片树林，虽说是树林，也只不过是在空旷雪原中抱团出现的一小堆树，在地面上画成了一只月牙，从两边到中心，距离渐远，像在伸手拥抱天空。由中心向深处望去，能看到天边那条已近浅蓝的线。

黑泽看了下天色和时间，差不多接近了，他用手轻拍了拍安达的肩膀，用手指了指正前方的树林中央。

现在，那条线的颜色，已经泛起一层明亮的浅橙，从逐渐光亮的天边，能看清它来自好远好远的地方，是平缓又漫长的白色延伸后，又渐势隆起的清晰边角。这时，天空上方的位置，仍是蓝色渐深，还有些许闪烁着的星星，接着，它们一眨一眨的，从下方逐渐扩散的橙色边缘，一颗一颗，闭上了眼。

接近边界部分的颜色开始变得更红。慢慢的，慢慢的，那种带有生命力量的橙色光火，渐渐从边角溢出，一格一格的燃向更高的天空，和下方一片宽广无垠的雪白大地。

边界溢出的火光，越来越亮了。逐渐在中央的位置，有一道弧线被一块最亮的斑点拱起，它一点点扩大，在左右两侧撑出了弧边的尖角。

大地已橙光满照，星星都闭上了眼，万物已苏醒。

太阳还在天空中缓行。

现在，已经从最遥远的边界，照到了月牙树林的脚边。树影拖行，在枝干间隙中跳动着十字闪烁的光，他们跃至树冠附近，作势腾起又回身顾盼的瞬间，树影被织成了彩色的网，它们汇集到一处，带着黎明的晨获，回到了天空。

就算已经看过数次这个景色，黑泽仍被感动得说不出话来。他侧头看了看安达的脸。

安达还在一动不动的直视着前方，睁大双眼。

黑泽能看到从他眼中映照的日出的光芒。他握住了安达的手，十指相扣。安达没有改变姿势，还在盯着远处的天空，只是下意识的将交握的手，攥紧。

他们又这么坐了一会，等到眼前日出的光景逐渐泛白，黑泽突然开口了，

“说起来，之前你提到的拓植君的新连载”

“我看了哦。”

安达从天地壮阔的生命光火中回过神来。表情突然有些僵硬。

“那种事情....无所谓了....”声音逐渐变小，垂下眼。

“真的非常有趣哦。”边说着，黑泽将安达的手用双手握住，侧着身体看他的表情。

“哦....是么...”安达的语气有些冷淡，眼神向下瞥到一边，完全不是之前，拿出连载杂志时的兴奋模样。这个人，还在记恨中。

黑泽一脸了然，轻笑起来。直起上身，向着之前的远方望去。

雪过之后的天空，变成清透的浅蓝。眼前的雪地像罩上了一层银光。沁入肺部的冰冷感，让鼻息中漫开一种清新好闻的味道。

“宏真的很爱铃音啊”

“两个人都是..”

“就算吵架后，都在认真的担心对方。”

“感觉很能明白那样的心情呢。”黑泽顿了顿，吞下几口冰冷的空气。

“在一心觉得，自己，会成为对方的负担，阻碍时，“

“无论多痛苦，多不甘心，都没办法再向对方伸出手了.”说到这句的时候，他的声音在轻颤...

察觉到此刻细微变化的安达，转头，盯着黑泽的侧脸。

“做不到，连回过身，再看一眼，也做不到.”

“我在想，明明是这么简单的事情。不是吗？抓住你自己说过不会放开的手，紧紧拥住对方，说出，请不要离开，不要哭泣，我们，都不要失去勇气...”

“明明是曾经那么理所应当的事情，明明是自己说过的话...”

“可是，他们却需要理由。”

“就是那一幕，”黑泽微微吸了吸鼻子，不知是因为什么，他的鼻尖有些发红，

“在车站互相道别的时候，” 黑泽好像在继续说着小说中的故事情节，

“两个人，背向着，站了好久，谁也没回头，”

“明明，都那么痛苦，不舍..”

“宏在内心里嘲笑自己，各种强烈的情绪交织在一起，他觉得痛苦已快将神经扯断。此时如果自己能不顾一切的转过身，紧紧抱住恋人，就像自己曾经决定的那样。如此简单的一个动作......可是，他却需要一个理由..” 黑泽轻叹了一声。

“铃音在几近无法挽回的最后一秒，还在执拗的认为，自己成为了对方的负担和阻碍。她说，最终，二人的维系，就像一针一针，细线抽扯，强行拼合的....自己的爱，只留给了对方伤痛与疤痕..”

“人，真的是很愚蠢呢...”

此时，在不远处的月牙树林。有几只鸟落到了树冠顶枝。细小的啾鸣声，回转在安静的雪地。

黑泽的表情，舒展开了点，他又继续说了下去。

“我曾经，想过未来的事哦，”

“在那天晚上，安达回应了我的心情，说出喜欢的那一刻，我就开始想起了未来的事情。”

“约会的地点，旅行的计划，纪念日的庆祝....” 他非常认真的举起了关于未来的例子，像陷入了什么幸福的回想，边说边自顾自的笑起来。

“好不可思议呢，我和安达，居然才正式交往48天。总觉得，应该已经很久，很久了呢....”

黑泽突然起身。他换成了用单手拉着安达的手的姿势。

然后，转过身，在安达面前单膝蹲下来。直直的看着安达的眼睛。

“我想了很久哦，可是，没有得出具体的结论，” “关于未来。”

“但是现在，安达就在我的面前，我们的手，牵在一起，不是么？”

“你的手还是这么温暖.”说着，把安达的手贴在自己的脸上。

“就在我的身边。现在有点不知所措；早上的时候，在房间里睡得很熟；昨天因为温泉兴奋不已，赖在里面不肯出来，”安达被逗笑了，也直视着黑泽，抿起下唇。

“看到雪，就立即想冲出去；吃饭的时候，被吓到紧张失语；我们一起在雪地里，一根一根的放着烟火；不惜代价的，让我一定要教你如何让一枝听话；自告奋勇的，要帮忙牵回狗，终于开心的奔向雪地；刚刚抵达时，站在门口看了那么久；明明在计程车上大睡特睡，却因为能帮忙到绑轮胎锁链，开心得摩拳擦掌...”黑泽一件件的数着，就好像在炫耀似的。

“我全部都记得一清二楚！”他又换成，用右手执起安达的手，继续说，

“让我证明给你看，关于我们两个人的未来。”

“每一天，每一秒。”然后，他郑重其事，装模做样的，在安达的手背轻吻了一下。

安达的眼圈有些红了，正要开口说什么，黑泽又继续说起来。

“所以呢—”黑泽从上衣口袋里拿出了什么，塞到安达手中。

冰冰凉凉的。摊开掌心，是一枚穿着精致银链的银色钥匙，折闪着耀眼的光。

“请原谅我自作主张。”虽说请原谅，可此时，他的脸上可没有什么歉意的影子，意气风发，还一脸笃定，完全没有了昨天晚上的紧张不安。

“这是我们的家。不是安达，或者黑泽的家，是我们两个人的，是小清和优一的家。”

他往前凑近了一点点，双手叠在安达的膝盖上，仰着脸，语气郑重。

“那么，你，愿意吗？”

刚才泛红湿润的眼眶，终于，泪水满溢。

安达一边用手背擦起眼泪，一边轻笑自己，居然没出息的哭了出来。

待眼前不再模糊后，他对着还在等待的黑泽笑得十分温柔，还有一点点害羞。然后，弯下身去，用吻作为刚才问题的回答。

和着冰冷的唇间湿意，渐燃的浓烈和激情.......这是一个绵长又幸福的吻。

“等一下哦，我稍微清理下车头的部分。” 谨慎起见，黑泽要例行检查一下。

安达在一旁站着。

从刚刚的头脑发热状态下，清醒过来后，那个异常浓烈的吻，让他的脸，耳根，和脖子都像火一样烧起来。

他现在，终于想起来害羞了，一会还要并排坐着，10几分钟.....

害羞是害羞没错，可是，他现在是一边坦然的红着脸，一边隐隐生着闷气。

他输了......可恶，被抢先了一步，难道是因为...自己的准备，都是长线作战？

啊~啊~,不愧是黑泽，说得那么好...可恶，还让自己不争气的哭出来。想到这里，他抬手摸了摸已戴到颈间的银色钥匙。

边这么想着，安达不满的鼓起嘴，我怎么就没想到呢...输给他了！

知道这真的很幼稚，自己的秘密又绝不能说出来....

但，就这么憋着，也很是不甘心.....

这时，安达注意到了旁边的雪坡。

悄悄地收起手套，捧起一块雪，团成一个圆圆的球。然后，不动声色的，向前小跨一步，确认好射程。屏息凝神，等待时机成熟的那一瞬间，微微将手扬向身后，蓄力，冲着后脑勺，哦不，还是肩膀。

轻轻的一声“啪”，雪球散开。被吸引注意后，回头看过，是安达得逞后，笑得十分孩子气的脸。

黑泽装作生气的样子，皱了皱眉。

“不行哦，这样可不行。”他不动声色的，移动到更便于行动的空地，

“我可是这方面的专家。” 然后迅速的拾起，捏好雪球........两个30多岁的人，就这么在雪地里玩了起来。

天空，雪地，阳光，和笑得像小孩子一样的两个人。

就在刚才，递出钥匙的时候，黑泽回想起了那个失眠后，不安，疲惫，沮丧，无力的傍晚。

草草看过室内的房间后，他来到里侧的走廊，突然立在眼前的一面严实的日式纸门，让他觉得有些奇怪。顺手拉开，里面是一间十分宽敞的和室。一股清新的木头和纸的混合气味冲入鼻腔，不知是因为一切都出现得适时恰好，还是，整日的气闷疲劳，眼前的一切，让他愣住了，站在门边，好一会儿，才慢慢的走向缘侧，坐了下来。

他觉得有什么部分被治愈了，有什么缠结的部分，被解开了。突然的放松，让他靠着一根木柱，慢慢舒展开眉眼。

刚才，他推开纸门的那一刻，恰好的夕阳从外面倾洒进来，几乎充满整间屋子，他睁大眼睛，看着突然间在眼前世界张扬的光，恍惚中，似乎看见了，安达和自己在那儿坐着，相互依靠，已逐渐老去的背影。

至于安达，等到他明白了，黑泽所说的“两个人的家”这个概念，指的是一幢，雅致宽敞，已被付款买下的二层居所的时候，已经是三个月之后的事情了。

～to be continued～2021.1.29 凌晨

**Author's Note:**

> 愿路过的小伙伴看过之后，能够开心。


End file.
